


Buenos ojos te vean

by tulique



Series: NijiAka Week 2016 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conjunto de historias interrelacionadas entre sí donde Akashi y Nijimura superan los tropecientos mil kilómetros que los separan (o cómo Nijimura y Akashi hablan por Skyte y hacen turismo por Los Ángeles).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Akashi finge una sonrisa.

Mibuchi le ha dicho alguna vez que el mero hecho sonreír, aunque sea de mentira, levanta el ánimo. No va a perder nada por intentarlo. Curva los labios despacio, como si tuviese miedo de romperlos sin querer, y nota cómo los ojos se le cierran ligeramente. No sabe si se siente mejor, pero lo que está claro es que no está peor. Algo es algo.

Espera conservar ese mínimo ápice de optimismo cuando vea a su padre. Le preguntará qué tal le ha ido en la final de la Winter Cup y qué le ha pasado en el ojo.

O quizás se olvide _otra vez_ de que su hijo juega al baloncesto y no se dé cuenta de que Akashi ha vuelto a cambiar. 

Estar “de vuelta”, con el control absoluto de su propio cuerpo y mente, es extraño. Ha estado tanto tiempo confiando en un engaño que ya ha olvidado muchas, muchas cosas. Piensa en cómo era antes del despertar de su otro yo; se acuerda de sus amigos en Teikou y de lo divertido que era jugar al baloncesto (¡y seguirá siéndolo!, se dice Akashi con la mente puesta en el futuro, en los entrenamientos con sus compañeros de Rakuzan y en su revancha obligatoria contra Seirin). Aquella sí que era una buena época, sobre todo cuando aún no era capitán y podía contemplar al equipo desde una perspectiva más relajada. 

Es imposible que Akashi recuerde esa época y no piense en Nijimura.

Nijimura, quien nunca ha conocido a su otro yo. Nijimura, que se marchó con una sonrisa y sin remordimientos. Ese mismo Nijimura que no sabe nada de lo que ha pasado.

Akashi finge otra sonrisa, pero esta vez sí que se siente mejor. Su otro yo le habría tildado de loco por estar pensando en Nijimura y en qué estará haciendo. Seguramente no estará preocupado por lo que su padre tenga que decirle por haber perdido un partido de baloncesto.

¿Qué diría Nijimura de todo esto?

Akashi enciende su ordenador portátil y accede al correo electrónico. Tras hacer una breve búsqueda, se encuentra con todos los mensajes que le ha enviado Nijimura en todos estos años y que Akashi no ha querido contestar. Puede que intentar ponerse en contacto con él ahora, después de ese desprecio constante, no sea una buena idea. 

Por otra parte, no tiene nada que perder.

Busca el primer mensaje de todos —el único que se dignó a leer en su día, por otra parte—, donde Nijimura, si mal no recuerda, le facilita un número de contacto.

 **De:** Nijimura Shuuzou

 **Asunto:** Capitán Akashi

 _Ey, Akashi, ¿qué tal todo por ahí? Yo llegué hace cosa de dos días a Los Ángeles y no estoy ni sano ni salvo, pero_ estoy _y eso es lo que cuenta. Te mandaría una foto o algo, pero me han robado la cámara y la de mi móvil nuevo es una puta mierda. A ver si pillo la de mi madre o algo._

_En fin, ya te iré contando. Espero que me mantengas informado de qué se cuece por ahí, que fijo que ya tenéis anécdotas para parar un carro._

_Por cierto, ya tengo móvil yanqui. Por si te interesa: XXXXXXXXX. Agrégame al LIME y hablamos._

_Venga, enano, cuídate mucho y manda saludos de mi parte a los mocosos. ¡Portaos bien!_

 

Han pasado casi dos años desde aquel mensaje y cada palabra sigue pareciendo una puñalada. Da igual. Ya da igual. Lo peor que puede pasar ahora es que Nijimura ignore su mensaje o que le insulte por ser un impresentable. Se lo merecería, la verdad. 

Aun así, Akashi coge el teléfono móvil y suspira cuando envía el primer mensaje.

 **Tú:** Hola, Nijimura-san.

 **Tú:** Soy Akashi Seijuurou, tu excompañero de equipo en Teikou.

 **Tú:** Perdón por no haberme puesto en contacto contigo hasta ahora. Han pasado muchas cosas. Espero que tu familia y tú estéis bien.

Akashi se siente terrible al darse cuenta de que, tal vez, Nijimura no siga en Estados Unidos; o peor aún, que su padre haya fallecido y que el mensaje de Akashi sea meter el dedo en la llaga. Deja del móvil en el escritorio y se frota los ojos, cansado y con las ganas de tener que hablar con su padre por los suelos.

Se sobresalta cuando el móvil empieza a vibrar casi de inmediato.

 **Nijimura-san:** hostia pero si es akashi! 

**Nijimura-san:** cuanto tiempo

 **Nijimura-san:** joe no se q contarte! mi padre esta algo mejor, los enanos no paran de crecer y mi madre esta bastante contenta con el curro

 **Nijimura-san:** q tal tu?

Akashi lee y relee cada mensaje en busca de una pizca de resentimiento, pero se ve incapaz de encontrarlo. Empieza a sonreír, y esta vez la sonrisa le ha salido sola.

 **Tú:** Me alegra leer eso .

 **Tú:** En cuanto a mí, soy el capitán de Rakuzan. Ayer disputamos la final de la Winter Cup contra Seirin, el equipo de Kuroko.

 **Tú:** Hemos perdido.

 **Nijimura-san** : rakuzan??? no me esperaba menos de ti jeje

 **Nijimura-san:** vaaaya! :T bueno estas en 1º no? ya tendras tu revancha en la interhigh

Es verdad. No es que Nijimura sea el primero en informarle de esa obviedad, pero no por ello el impacto es menor: este es el primer fracaso, y probablemente el último, de sus tres años en el instituto. Su pérdida contra Kuroko debería ser el fuego que alimente su pasión por el baloncesto.

Explicarle eso a su padre no será tan fácil.

*

A veces hay noches tontas en las que conciliar el sueño es imposible. Nijimura está más que acostumbrado a ellas, y más que lo estaba cuando tenía quince años y el mañana era cada día más incierto. Ahora tiene la suerte de que no consigue quedarse frito por motivos más chorras; en este caso, es que hay un mosquito pululando por la habitación.

Será hijoputa. 

Mientras Nijimura espera con (poca) paciencia a que el mosquito cabrón se pose en algún lado para darle muerte, el móvil decide que es un buen momento para ponerse a vibrar. Menos mal que se ha acordado de ponerlo en silencio, que pocas ganas tiene él de escuchar la bronca de turno de su madre. Echa un spray que huele a mierda, tose, y va a mirar el mensaje.

Más le vale ser importante.

 **[Número Desconocido]:** Hola, Nijimura-san.

 **[Número Desconocido]:** Soy Akashi Seijuurou, tu excompañero de equipo en Teikou.

 **[Número Desconocido]:** Perdón por no haberme puesto en contacto contigo hasta ahora. Han pasado muchas cosas. Espero que tu familia y tú estéis bien.

Puede que sea el spray le haya dejado atontado. Eso explicaría por qué cree estar viendo un mensaje de Akashi Seijuurou (¡Akashi! ¡Seijuurou!) sin venir a cuento.

Akashi, qué recuerdos. No es que Nijimura se haya olvidado en algún momento de sus mocosos de Teikou; es más, en su mente aún se los imagina tal y como eran cuando él se graduó. Ahora que Akashi, el actual, el que está ya en el instituto, le ha mandado un mensaje, se obliga a sí mismo a pensar en lo mucho que habrán cambiado todos ellos.

Nijimura sonríe como un burro, ajeno a que el mosquito ya se ha asentado y espera la muerte con dignidad, y agrega ese “número desconocido” a su lista de contactos. _Akashi_. Se acuerda de cuando le envió un mensaje poco después de llegar a Los Ángeles y los consecutivos. Akashi nunca le respondió ninguno. Nijimura, siendo como es, pensó que le había pasado algo malo y estuvo _días_ preocupado por él. Luego saltó a una conclusión más obvia, pero difícil de asimilar: Akashi le estaba ignorando. Estaba condenado a que lo olvidase.

Quizás fue así durante un par de años, a saber. El caso es que ahora Akashi ha decidido volver a hablar con él y Nijimura siente que se acaba de construir un puente hacia el pasado. Joder, ¡la de cosas de las que tienen que hablar!

Akashi le comenta que está en Rakuzan y que su equipo ha perdido contra el de Kuroko (no es cuestión de echar sal en la herida y tal, pero a Nijimura le cuesta imaginarse eso). Le menciona tonterías del día a día y algún que otro comentario jugoso sobre los demás milagros. 

Nijimura se preocupa un poco cuando Akashi le confiesa que su padre aún no sabe nada de la derrota y que no está seguro de cómo decírselo. El Akashi que recuerda Nijimura nunca mostraba signos de duda ni de no tener la sartén bien cogida por el mango. 

**Tú:** animo con tu padre

 **Tú:** ya me diras q tal t ha ido

Son las tantas de la madrugada y Nijimura, en vez de centrarse en dormir o en matar al puñetero mosquito, se queda en vela pensando en Japón y en todo lo que se estará perdiendo. Pensando en Akashi.


	2. Chapter 2

**3.**

 

Peinarse a eso de las once de la noche no es del todo normal, sobre todo cuando no hay planes de salir por ahí de parranda, pero a Nijimura no termina de convencerle la idea de tener los pelos enmarañados cuando está a punto de “quedar” con Akashi.

Lo de “quedar” va en comillas porque para mucha gente eso de hacer una videollamada por Skyte no es quedar _quedar_. A esa gente que le den por culo, la verdad.

No es que Nijimura se vista de gala para hablar con un chico que está al otro lado del mundo (y aunque lo hiciera, la cámara de su ordenador patata le arruinaría el esfuerzo). Solo quiere estar presentable, ¿vale? Eso sí, para que no sea muy cantoso eso de que se acaba de peinar, se despeina a sí mismo en plan _light_. Bien. Akashi ya no sospechará nada.

—Shuuzou, ¿qué haces? —pregunta su hermana pequeña, observándole con sus ojos llenos de acusación desde el fondo del pasillo.

—Nada importante —responde él algo molesto y con las manos aún en la cabeza.

Nijimura no es que esté atravesando la típica etapa donde reniega de su familia y se cree que el mundo no está hecho para él, por eso mismo se encierra en su cuarto como una persona cívica. Nada de portazos ni malas contestaciones.

Eso sí, es listo y cierra con pestillo. Las ganas de que los pesados de sus hermanos vuelvan a interrumpir una de sus conversaciones con Akashi son nulas.

Nijimura comprueba que su habitación no parezca una leonera, que tampoco quiere aguantar la regañina correspondiente de Akashi, y comienza con todos los preparativos para poder hablar por Skyte.

Inicia sesión. A los dos minutos, Akashi ya está también en línea.

—Ey, Akashi.

Hay un cuadradito en un lateral en el que uno puede verse a sí mismo. A veces Nijimura echa un vistazo fugaz para asegurarse de que tiene un aspecto moderadamente digno. Con todo, es difícil hacerlo cuando está en grande la cara de Akashi, mirándole solo a él y sentado en su… mecedora.

Es un poco ridículo imaginarse a Akashi en la habitación de su mansión, si es que está ahí, y colocando el portátil en una mesita de tal forma que lo capte meciéndose en toda su gloria.

Akashi se mece.

—Buenos días, Nijimura-san. ¿O debería decir “buenas noches”?

Sigue meciéndose.

—Buenas noches, más bien. —Nijimura sonríe con algo de picardía—. ¿Y esa mecedora? Solo te falta un gato para parecer el malo de una peli.

—Lamento dar esa impresión —dice sin lamentar nada—. Deberías probarla algún día, Nijimura-san. Es muy agradable la sensación de mecerse mientras entran los rayos del sol primaveral por la ventana.

Nijimura le comenta entre risas que la influencia de Mibuchi —se llama así, ¿no?— es poderosa y que se está convirtiendo en un cursi sin remedio, a lo que Akashi contesta con un silencio cómodo. Cierra los ojos y se vuelve a mecer. Joder, qué bien ha tratado el tiempo a este chico. Nijimura lo contempla demasiado perdido en su mundo de fantasía, donde está acariciándole la mejilla a Akashi y metiéndose con su mecedora de abuela, como para decir nada. El silencio es su mejor aliado.

 

 

 

 **1.**  
  
Nijimura le ha enseñado a Akashi una de las lecciones más útiles: cómo escribir por LIME como un chico normal y corriente. El primer paso es el de eliminar los puntos finales de los mensajes; el segundo, y Akashi se muestra reacio a aceptarlo, es que los ladrillos de texto van en contra de la naturaleza inmediata del LIME.

Akashi le dice

Que no es normal

Escribir

Una mísera frase

En cinco líneas.

El siguiente paso es introducirle al mundo de los emoticonos y los stickers. No es que Nijimura los use mucho, pero tiene que reconocer que son útiles para hacer que sus mensajes no apesten a furia. Además, es un problema real para Akashi: aunque es un cacho pan, la gente le tiene algo de miedo por eso de que, _en fin_ , es Akashi Seijuurou.

A toda esa gente fijo que se le pasaría la tontería en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si viesen el trébol que añade Akashi tras decir que ha quedado con Kuroko en Tokio.Luego, cuando le confiesa que le ha costado encontrarlo entre el gentío, pone el icono de un fantasma (según la recomendación del propio Kuroko, al parecer).

Joder, Nijimura mataría por estar ahí con ellos.

Las ganas de matar ascienden como la espuma de una botella de Cuca Cula bien agitada cuando Akashi empieza a enviarle fotos de Japón.

De Japón, sí.

Los pocos amigos japoneses con los que sigue en contacto le envían selfies, cotilleos de la actualidad y canciones que están de moda en su país. A Nijimura, todo hay que decirlo, le importa una mierda la mayor parte de esta información, pero agradece de todo corazón que sus amigos se acuerden de él y le cuenten todo esto. Se siente un poco más cerca de casa. De su _verdadera_ casa. Es como que durante unos instantes, unos segundos que siempre le saben a poco, vuelve a su tierra.

Sus amigos le traen recuerdos de lo que en su momento fue su día a día.

Akashi le trae recuerdos más puntuales, y quizás por ello más poderosos. Le envía una foto de los capullos de los cerezos, comentándole que ya no queda nada para que se pongan en flor. Nijimura piensa en todos los _hanami_ que ha vivido con su familia y lo mucho que le gustaría estar ahí de nuevo. Con los cerezos. Con su familia. Con Akashi rodeado de pétalos rosas.

Le envía fotos de las carpas del día del niño, del festival de Gion, de un templo atestado de gente en año nuevo, de máscaras del setsubun, del bon odori. Nijimura siente que se transporta momentáneamente hasta allá, creando una ilusión que no le apetece terminar de romper.

Le envía fotos de los arces, sus hojas tintadas de un rojo vivo e intenso que le recuerdan a _cierta persona_ , y pone un emoticono de un corazón. Solo eso. Ni explicaciones ni leches.

_**Tú:** q es mas rojo, el arce o tu?_

_**Akashi:** mmm…_

_**Akashi:** no estoy del_

_**Akashi:** todo_

_**Akashi:** seguro_

_**Tú:** akashi si vas a partir las frases al menos hazlo bien!!_

_**Tú:** me estas tomando el pelo no? ¬¬_

Akashi le envía un sticker de un gato comiendo pizza y Nijimura está más seguro que nunca de que alguien más le está enseñando (mal) a usar las nuevas tecnologías. Quizás sea ese tal Hayama. O —peor aún— _Kise_.

Mientras Nijimura se enfurruña sin motivo aparente, Akashi se las arregla para dejarlo completamente turulato con una simple foto.

Es él. Con ropas tradicionales, rodeado de hojas rojas y con un pequeño puente al fondo. Si esa no es la imagen más arquetípica del otoño japonés, que venga un experto y le corrija. Ha visto fotos como esa un millón de veces, y otro millón que se las tendrá que tragar el año que viene; aun así, pese a esa normalidad, la sonrisa tranquila de Akashi descansa con gracia en sus labios y adorna su mirada. Un color tan vivo no debería traerle tanta calma.

Nijimura, el imbécil de Nijimura Shuuzou, se da cuenta de que ahora más que nunca quiere estar ahí. Burlándose del señorito y de sus ropajes finolis, comiendo dulces en un puesto regentado por una señora mayor, rodeado del color que ha pasado a convertirse en su favorito.

Se ve incapaz de contestar a Akashi con emoticonos.

Solo le queda encontrar palabras que camuflen lo que de verdad siente, pero que no sean mentira.

_**Tú:** ojala pudiese estar ahi_

Mientras sus mejillas se tintan del color que no para de perseguirle, añade:

_**Tú:** contigo_

Nijimura se da cabezazos contra la pared de su habitación, sintiéndose como un puto idiota —lo que es, vaya— y tragándose la correspondiente regañina de su madre por intentar derribar la casa.

Deja el móvil. Va a ver la tele con sus hermanos y su mente se evade de Akashi, pero su cuerpo, esa jaula que lo mantiene arraigado a la tierra (o eso dice el hijo del pastor John), sigue torturándole y luchando para traerle de vuelta al embobamiento.

Cuando vuelve a la habitación, creyéndose victorioso ante su parte sentimentaloide, mira el móvil y lee la respuesta que le ha dejado Akashi hace varias horas.

_**Akashi:** ojalá_

_**Akashi:** espero que puedas volver pronto, Nijimura-san_

Nijimura también lo espera. Vamos, lleva esperándolo desde el primer día y ahí sigue anclado.

A veces, cuando los amigos que ha hecho en Los Ángeles le preguntan por su país natal, Nijimura les enseña las fotos que tiene guardadas en el móvil. Siempre empieza por su favorita, claro.

—¿Esto es lo más bonito de Japón? —pregunta Clara con cara de atontada. Debe de esperarse una batalla entre un robot y Gozilla o algo.

A Nijimura no le apetece mucho explicar la fascinación de todo japonés que se precie con la naturaleza y el paso de las estaciones porque él, hasta hace no mucho, no era así.

—Pues sí —responde Nijimura con el orgullo herido—. ¿No te gusta o qué?

—A ver, bonito es, pero me esperaba… otra cosa. No sé, un castillo, un palacio. Algo así. Que esto es bonito, ¿vale?

—Yo creo que lo que le gusta a Shuu no son los árboles —interrumpe el pequeño Jimmy, que mide casi dos metros. Algo en el interior de Nijimura explota y hace que toda su sangre ascienda a la cabeza. Se marea. Se muere—, sino el puente.

—¡Noooo! ¡Es el chico! ¡Mira cómo se sonroja!

El pobre (y pequeño) Jimmy se queda con cara de no entender nada, lo cual es lógico dado que no hay nada que entender. Clara y su acento cerrado de Boston se ríen.

—¿¿Estáis tontos?? —Nijimura les ladra, pero nadie le teme porque el pequeño Jimmy es gigante y a Clara le han enseñado desde pequeña que perro ladrador, poco mordedor.

—Es guapete. Pero dime, ¿qué hace? ¿Cosplay?

Antes de explicar con calma (a gritos y de malas formas) que esa es ropa tradicional y que tiene un valor inconmensurable, se da cuenta de que su primer instinto ha sido el de asentir con la cabeza al escuchar que Akashi es “guapete”.

Aunque “guapete” es quedarse algo cortos.

En fin. Está jodido.

 

 

 

**2.**

Intercambiar mensajes y realizar una videollamada son conceptos muy diferentes. Akashi puede refugiarse en la seguridad del texto; nadie lo observa y no tiene por qué inhibir sus emociones. Mira la pantalla y puede reírse sin que nadie, ni siquiera su interlocutor, lo juzgue.

La videollamada es más inmediata. Va a ver a Nijimura y, lo que es más inquietante, _Nijimura lo va a ver a él_. Toquetea rítmicamente con los dedos su escritorio, con el portátil juzgándole pese a estar apagado y una pila de deberes que, en honor a su nombre, _debería_ estar haciendo.

No quiere tratar consigo mismo temas tan manidos como Teikou o cómo ha ignorado a Nijimura durante _años_. Ya ha hablado de todo eso y más con él y, pese a todo, Nijimura sigue queriendo hablar con Akashi. Saber más de él, preocuparse por él, alegrarse con él.

Enciende el portátil.

Es extraña la idea de que para lo que Akashi es una mañana de domingo, para Nijimura sea la noche del sábado. La distancia no es solo física, por lo que se ve.

Abre sesión en ese programa que se ha descargado _adrede_ para hablar con Nijimura. Aún no tiene foto de perfil, así que aprovecha que aún le quedan unos cinco minutos para escoger una imagen que lo represente. Se decanta por su tablero de shogi, que es tan personal y característico como lo podría ser su propia cara.

Nijimura se conecta.

Se inicia la videollamada. Puede que sean cinco, seis o siete segundos los que tarda la cara de Nijimura en aparecer en pantalla, pero para Akashi es toda una eternidad. No tanto por las ganas de sentir los ojos de Nijimura en él como por el miedo a meter la pata y perder el control.

Ve a Nijimura, tan sorprendido y a la vez aliviado, y Akashi lo entiende todo, _absolutamente_ todo; no hay nada que temer. _Es Nijimura_.

—¡Ey, Akashi! —exclama Nijimura como si llevasen un día sin verse y acabasen de toparse por los pasillos de Teikou. Una mirada cálida, unos labios que pocas veces dejan ver una sonrisa fantástica.

—Nijimura-san —dice Akashi, y recuerda cómo Mayuzumi siempre le riñe por su costumbre de saludar usando solo un nombre—, cuánto tiempo.

—Y tanto. Caray, mira que me has pasado fotos y tal, pero es ahora cuando veo que has crecido un montón. Estás irreconocible.

—¿Es eso algo malo? —pregunta Akashi con una sonrisa, apoyando el mentón sobre la palma de la mano.

—Nah, para nada. Solo estás distinto.

Distinto, sí. Ha pasado mucho —demasiado— tiempo desde la última vez que se han visto y, desde luego, el propio Nijimura ha debido de verse inmerso en una espiral continua de cambios. Físicamente no es muy distinto. Más maduro, algo moreno (el sol de California ha hecho maravillas en la piel de Nijimura, piensa Akashi) y con un aspecto cansado, pero no triste.

Empiezan a hablar y el tiempo no se detiene para crear un momento aislado para ellos dos, sino que apura y apura y los engaña para que piensen que llevan solo quince minutos dándole al pico y no casi una hora.

—El tiempo pasa volando. —Nijimura eleva las cejas. Akashi sonríe, que es lo único que puede hacer desde que ha empezado la conversación—. ¿De qué te ríes? No he dicho nada gracioso.

—Mi memoria subestimaba lo expresivo que eres.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues si tu mente está defectuosa, deberíamos crear recuerdos nuevos, ¿no crees? —dice Nijimura sin pensar, tal y como demuestra la mueca de dolor que pone casi al instante.

Tan irreflexivo como siempre, sí. Akashi espera con ansias crear más y más recuerdos con Nijimura. Cuantos más, mejor.

 

 

 

**4.**

 

Es una videollamada como tantas que han tenido, pero eso no significa que no sea especial. Todas y cada una de ellas lo son. Incluso las que no duran más de veinte minutos o en las que se pasan contando chorradas o recordando viejos tiempos.

Nijimura, pobre diablo, suele cagarla en algún momento por no ponerle frenos a su lengua.

Solo que hay cagadas y cagadas.

La de este día es magistral.

Resulta que es la graduación de Akashi.  Es una ocasión que Nijimura no se ha querido perder por nada en el mundo, aunque algo tan real como puñetero como lo es un océano entero se lo quiera impedir. ¿Pero el Atlántico va a detener a Nijimura? ¡Y una leche!

Así que le envía una caja con un par de chorradas simbólicas. Nijimura espera que en la videollamada del sábado-domingo, Akashi le enseñe el contenido de la caja y que con una sonrisa angelical le diga algo tan obvio como que sus regalos han llegado.

La realidad es un poco distinta.

—Me ha llegado la caja, sí —aclara Akashi con su típica expresión tranquila—, pero aún no la he abierto. Quería que pudieses presenciar el momento en que la abro. Creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer, ¿no?

A Akashi no se le puede decir que es un cielo, porque es la estratosfera entera, la galaxia al completo. Precisamente por la estratosfera están las cejas de Nijimura, bien lejos del suelo donde acaba de impactar su mandíbula.

—Pues como tú veas, pero… no hacía falta. Mira que eres —Nijimura aparta un momento la vista. Sabe que Akashi se está riendo _de él_.

—Es difícil vencer a la curiosidad, pero creo que lo he logrado —proclama con una pizca de orgullo mientras trae la caja a la vista de la cámara.

Es sábado por la noche, Nijimura se está recreando con cómo Akashi Seijuurou abre una caja con un cúter y no se arrepiente de nada. Debe de ser una situación tan extraña que el propio Akashi mira a cámara un segundo, más a modo de modelo o actor que de excompañero, y le lanza un _puedes hablar, no tienes por qué quedarte en silencio_ con esas dagas con joyas que tiene por ojos.

En estas mierdas piensa Nijimura mientras su amigo abre una caja.

—¡Oh! —La cara entera de Akashi se ilumina al sacar _algo_ —. Viene envuelto.

—Claro que viene envuelto, Akashi, _es un regalo_. —Nijimura pone una mueca—. Aunque lo ha envuelto una amiga por mí, que ya sabes que yo soy un manazas.

—Soy bien consciente de ello. Este es el trabajo de unas manos mucho más delicadas y cuidadosas —Akashi examina el celo y Nijimura lo único que quiere es que abra el dichoso regalo.

—Estas manos te darían un buen coscorrón si estuvieran ahí. Anda, ábrelo ya.

Akashi abre la caja más pequeña, cuadrada y con un envoltorio donde se repite “I ♥ LA” hasta la saciedad.

—Una taza. —Akashi sonríe y le da la vuelta—. “Premio al mocoso del año”. Nijimura-san…

Es ahora cuando Nijimura ve la necesidad de ahorrarse que esa taza, en un principio, iba a ser una estatuílla de los Oscar.

—A tu salud, mocoso. —Nijimura alza una Pepzi y la abre frente a la cámara. La espuma sale a rebosar, casi como una risa más de Akashi—. Felicidades por tu graduación.

Los demás regalos son un marcapáginas con una fotografía de Los Ángeles en su máximo esplendor y una carta muy sentimentaloide escrita del puño y letra de Nijimura.

—¡Oye, eso lo puedes leer luego! ¡Ni se te ocurra leerlo en alto! —Nijimura hace un movimiento brusco y la Pepzi por poco se le cae encima _otra vez_ —. A ver, ahí solo te digo cosas que ya sabes. Solo las escribo para que no las olvides.

—¿Como qué? —pregunta Akashi con una curiosidad sincera.

—Como que estoy orgulloso de ti. Caray, Akashi, mira que me haces gastar saliva —bromea y Akashi se tensa—. Han debido de ser tres años duros para ti, pero mira: has acabado. ¿Qué, cómo ha ido la ceremonia?

Akashi parece un poco triste con esa pregunta, así que Nijimura ya está barajando qué nuevos temas de conversación sacar. Tampoco es plan de incomodar al pobrecillo.

—Mi padre ha estado ausente —declara en voz baja y Nijimura chasquea la lengua antes de que siquiera pueda terminar la frase.

—Pues peor para él, ¿sabes? ¿Y tus senpais qué, han ido a verte?

La sonrisa de Akashi se vuelve tan dulce que los edulcorantes cancerígenos de la Pepzi saben agrios en comparación. Nijimura se lo toma como un sí.

—¿Incluso ese tal Mayuzumi?

—Sí, incluso Mayuzumi. Aunque me temo que Hayama lo haya arrastrado a la fuerza. —Se ríe un poco, sus dedos acariciando la superficie de la taza—. La verdad es que no me esperaba que viniesen todos a verme. Pero… ha sido una sorpresa francamente agradable.

—Pues me alegro, Akashi. Eso es lo mínimo que mereces. —Da otro trago a la Pepzi. Todo con tal de apartar la vista de Akashi—. Ojalá pudiese estar ahí para darte con el diploma en la cabeza. ¿A que nadie lo ha hecho?

—Solo tú serías capaz de eso, Nijimura-san.

—No te preocupes, la próxima vez que nos veamos, me aseguraré de darte un par de collejas.

—No sé si puedo decir que las espero con ansias.

Akashi sonríe una vez más, pero esta es la misma sonrisa que la de la fotografía que se resiste a abandonar los recuerdos de Nijimura. Aún no se acuerda del nombre del vecino ni de qué ha comido ayer; en cambio, esa fotografía, la que él mismo ha catalogado como la más bonita, sigue fresca y nítida en su memoria. Ya casi forma parte de un recuerdo suyo, aunque nunca lo haya vivido.

Sus dedos casi se clavan en la lata. Los de Akashi, suaves y finos, siguen en la taza.

—Oh, no me había fijado en la hora. Vienen unos conocidos de mi padre a casa y tengo que hacer acto de presencia. —Alza la taza—. Muchas gracias por los regalos, Nijimura-san. Espero que podamos volver a hablar la semana que viene.

—No hay de qué, hombre —responde Nijimura casi de forma automática. El cerebro le está intentando dar órdenes que su cuerpo no sabe si quiere acatar—. Venga, que te sea leve.

—Muchas gracias, eso espero. Hasta otra, Nijimura-san. Cuídate.

—Nos vemos, Akashi. Te quiero.

Fin de la videollamada.

El agarre de Nijimura en la lata es férreo.

Acaba de decirle a Akashi que le quiere.

 _Esa_ es la cagada magistral que lo va a perseguir hasta el resto de los días. ¿Pero cómo puede ser tan tonto? ¡Quería decir “chao” o “cuídate tú también”, no……. _eso_!

—¡MIERDA! ¡ME CAGO EN LA P…! —Da un cabezazo contra la pared y su madre encima lo regaña por estar gritando barbaridades a las tantas de la noche.

Tiene que tranquilizarse.

Vale, ha metido la pata hasta el fondo, sí. ¿Pero y lo mucho que le reconforta saber _por fin_ qué le pasa? No es que tenga un alelamiento selectivo que, curiosamente, solo aparece cuando habla con Akashi.

Es que le gusta Akashi. ¡Claro que le gusta Akashi!

Solo que menuda confesión más estúpida. Espera que Akashi haya colgado antes de que Nijimura pudiese terminar de decir tonterías.

En fin, a lo hecho, pecho. Volver al pasado es imposible y estancarse en el presente por una metedura de pata no va a arreglar las cosas.

Recibe un mensaje.

De Akashi.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda… —repite en voz baja, casi en forma de susurros.

Lee el mensaje con los ojos entrecerrados y una mueca ya predispuesta a florecer. Lo que le sale, sin embargo, es una sonrisa descomunal.

_**Akashi:** y yo a ti, Nijimura-san_

_**Akashi:**  :)_


	3. Chapter 3

A veces Akashi parece todo un actor; siempre pendiente de lo que le rodea, con las palabras siempre listas en la lengua, a modo de diálogo memorizado, y un saber estar impecable. No tiene del todo claro si esa es su condición o si ha sido una imposición muda —o no tan muda— con la que ha crecido. Sea como sea, sí que entiende cómo se siente un actor al subirse a un escenario y ser observado por rostros atentos e iluminados.

Solo hace falta ver la cara de Nijimura en la pantalla del ordenador para entender esa sensación. Lo observa con detenimiento, como si estuviese ante un cuadro difícil de desentrañar o a la espera del punto álgido de un chiste.

Akashi se sonríe a sí mismo. Lo que Nijimura no sabe es que esta vez, casi del mismo modo que sucedía en Teikou, Akashi sí que tiene una sorpresa guionizada para él.

—Si no es mucha indiscreción —Comienza a decir Akashi desde su mecedora—, me gustaría saber si estás ocupado durante la segunda y tercera semana de agosto.

Una mueca se asienta en la cara de Nijimura, que alza la vista mientras hace repaso a su agenda mental vacía.

—Nah, no creo. Quiero decir, estoy de vacaciones. ¿Por?

—Porque tengo pensado coger un vuelo para esas fechas, pero de poco me sirve ir a Los Ángeles si no vas a estar disponible.

—¿Eh?

Los labios de Nijimura casi se encuentran con su nariz, del mismo modo que sus cejas saludan con cordialidad al techo.

*

Es Nijimura el que insiste en que Akashi se aloje en su casa, pese a las protestas más que fundamentadas de Akashi; pasar alrededor de diez días en casa de otra persona es _excesivo_ , y más aún cuando es con una familia.

Si Nijimura viviese solo, Akashi seguramente no tendría ningún reparo en pasar diez días a solas con él.

 

*

El viaje en avión no es del todo afortunado, pero al menos tiene películas con las que pasar el rato y algún que otro documental sobre leones y nazis. Piensa en Nijimura y su fobia a los vuelos, así que no puede evitar imaginarse lo mal que lo habrá pasado al volar a Los Ángeles _él solo_.

Traga saliva. Va a ver a Nijimura después de _años_. Sus dotes de actor poco sirven cuando su cerebro está apagado y su corazón fuera de cobertura. Tiene miedo a quedarse ante él como un pelele y decepcionarle.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza, perdiéndose cómo dos leones se aparean, y se plantea en serio si debería dormir para evitar que su cerebro continúe haciendo de las suyas.

 

*

Llega al aeropuerto, espera a por la maleta, bosteza, sigue esperando y recoge su maleta. Sabe que está realmente en California porque su cuerpo ha decidido rendirle un sentido homenaje al exgobernador al dejar de sentir las piernas.

Ve cómo algunos pasajeros apuran para reunirse con sus seres queridos, mientras otros tantos están demasiado ensimismados con el teléfono móvil como para prestar atención a los que lo rodean. Luego está Akashi, ajeno a todo y desorientado. Tiene que centrarse. Centrarse.

—¡¡AKASHI!!

Un grito.

Akashi levanta la vista.

Entre un mar de gente hay una ola que sobresale y empapa a Akashi con fuerza. Es Nijimura el que agita el brazo con vigor, hasta tal punto que le debe de estar empezando a doler, mientras le destella con una sonrisa que le deja, en efecto, convertido en un pelele.

Es Nijimura.

Akashi susurra el nombre de Nijimura casi sin creérselo.

—¡Nijimura-san! —Se escucha decir a sí mismo, y se asombra. Su cuerpo es más rápido y sincero que él.

Solo sabe que sus piernas despiertan y caminan hacia Nijimura, que corre y corre y corre.

El abrazo de Nijimura lo trae de vuelta a la vida.

Nijimura le da un par de vueltas mientras le abraza, y Akashi solo puede reírse y sucumbir al calor que emana el contacto entre sus pechos.

La maleta de Akashi cae al suelo, haciendo un ruido un tanto desagradable, y un ejecutivo los mira mal antes de volver a enterrar la vista en la pantalla de su teléfono. Se supone que Akashi está más cerca del mundo de ese ejecutivo que el de las emociones _reales_.

No es un actor. No cuando está con Nijimura.

—Joder, qué guapo estás. Quiero decir, ¡cómo has crecido! ¡Si antes eras un piojo de nada! Eh, ¿qué tal todo? Debes de estar agotado, ¿no? Venga, deja que te lleve la maleta.

Es adorable lo mucho que se mueve Nijimura de aquí para allá, como si estuviese poniendo en práctica algún tipo de danza tribal o intentando bloquear a un oponente, y lo esquivos que son sus ojos.

—Nijimura-san.

—¿Mm?

—Yo también me alegro mucho de verte.

La cara de Nijimura atraviesa varias fases: primero se sorprende, luego pasa a sonrojarse un poco y termina por poner una mueca cargada de disgusto.

—Oye, no te creas que me he olvidado de las collejas que te prometí. Pero voy a ser benévolo contigo, señorito, y te las voy a dar luego, ¿eh?

Antes de que Akashi pueda oponer resistencia, Nijimura lleva la maleta por él y no le quita el ojo de encima.

Akashi tampoco a él, a decir verdad.

—No me puedo creer que estés aquí de verdad —Nijimura le pellizca la mejilla para comprobar que es real. Akashi le aparta la mano, no sin antes cubrirla con la suya.

El tacto áspero de la mano de Nijimura, sus miradas afiladas, su forma de llamarle “señorito” con tono burlón. Esa calidez que desprende sin proponérselo. Esas sonrisas torcidas. Todo ello es real, más real y auténtico que nunca, y está _aquí_.

—Lo estoy, y me alegro de que así sea.

—No, ya, menuda paliza de viaje, ¿no?

—No lo decía por eso, pero también. Estoy bastante cansado.

Nijimura le sonríe.

—Se te nota, que ya te veo ahí medio grogui. Pues nada, vamos a casa y descansas lo que haga falta, ¿sí? Nada de peros.

—Sí, mi capitán —responde Akashi casi para sus adentros.

La contestación de Nijimura es la primera de las collejas prometidas. _Por marisabidillo_ , al parecer. Akashi se frota la nuca, sonriente y con una tranquilidad increíble. Por fin siente que está como en casa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No es que esté borracha y haya puesto frases en cursivas sin ton ni son; significa que lo que está diciendo el personaje de turno está en inglés.

Casi como intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que esta es la realidad y no un sueño demasiado bonito, Nijimura mira hacia un lado y, gracias a Dios, Akashi sigue ahí. No es una fantasía.

Es real.

Casi tan real como la hostia que casi se da contra un señor con complejo de armario de no ser porque Akashi, siempre tan agudo, le ha tirado del brazo para salvarlo de una muerte segura.

—Nijimura-san, ya veo que los aviones no son lo único que está en las nubes —comenta Akashi con cara de haber hecho un chiste graciosísimo.

—Emm, ya, bueno… —Se rasca la nuca—. Gracias por salvarme, Akashi. No sé qué me pasa, que ando medio empanado.

Akashi le sonríe y por fin, después de dar vueltas como un par de asnos borrachos, salen del puñetero aeropuerto. Nijimura le explica que su “amiga barra jefa” (sic) le ha hecho el grandísimo favor de hacer de chófer para la ocasión, y Akashi no entiende de todo el concepto de una persona que pueda ser una amiga, una jefa y una barra simultáneamente. Tiene curiosidad por verla con sus propios ojos.

— _¡Bienvenido a los Estados Unidos de América, señor Akashi!_ —grita una mujer alta (más que Akashi, incluso), rubia y con unas gafas de sol casi más grandes que su cabeza.

—Akashi, esta es Alex. Alex, este es Akashi. Akashi Seijuurou —Frunce un poco el ceño—. _Seijuurou Akashi_.

— _Pero bueno, Shuuzou, mira que me eres desaborido_ —La mujer se ríe a carcajadas—. _¿Qué tipo de presentación es esa?_ Soy Alexandra Garcia, pero puedes llamarme Alex. Soy algo así como la “profe” de Taiga y Tatsuya; es más, Seijuurou, ¡te he visto en la Winter Cup de hace dos o tres años! Eras increíble, chaval. Me sorprendiste mucho. ¿Y qué decir? Shuuzou, aquí presente, no hace más que hablar maravillas de ti.

—Alex, Akashi viene muy cansado después de un viaje tan largo y no está de humor para escuchar tus historias —responde Nijimura con una sonrisa resplandeciente y un tono que roza lo asesino.

Alex ayuda a Akashi a meter su equipaje en una especie de camioneta, no sin atosigarle a golpe de preguntas amables y frases a caballo entre un inglés coloquial y un japonés impecable. Nijimura, mientras tanto, está alerta. No está del todo claro qué tipo de peligro es el que le acecha, pero debe de atormentarle sobremanera.

—¡¿Pero qué haces?! —exclama Alex al ver que Nijimura está a punto de sentarse en el asiento del copiloto— Tú con Seijuurou.

Las intenciones de Alex hubiesen quedado preciosas, casi dignas de halago, si no fuera porque le estaba guiñando el ojo y emanando una especie de aura de felicidad despreciable. A Nijimura le recuerda, en cierta medida, a cuando Kise y Aomine se enfrentaban en una pelea de gallos (o de pollitos, en su caso) y Akashi los contemplaba orgulloso. Es ese tipo de alegría que no debería existir y que siempre nace del mal.

— _Alex, no me calientes._

— _No seré yo la que haga eso_ —contesta Alex con un “jeje” de lo más estúpido, lanzándole otro guiño al pobre Akashi, que no se entera de una mierda. A Nijimura le cuesta creer que sea ella la adulta responsable del grupo—. Ay, juventud, divino tesoro.

Menos mal que Akashi, que ya le cuesta defenderse en el japonés coloquial, no entiende casi nada del inglés de la calle.

*

Alex hace una parada improvisada, en la que casi se estrella contra una farola, para ir a tomar tortitas a una especie de diner canadiense, sea eso lo que sea. Alex ha visto a Akashi tan delgado y poca cosa que se ha visto en la necesidad de pagar por él e insistir en que coma más, sin pensar por un instante que ese mocoso lleva en su cartera lo que ella gana en dos meses.

—Y bueno, ya me ha dicho Shuuzou que erais compañeros en el insti —Se ríe—. Mira que hay gente en Japón, y yo siempre acabo conociendo a chavalines del mismo grupo. El mundo es un pañuelo, ¿eh?

Hablan un poco de Himuro Tatsuya, que es el mejor amigo de Murasakibara, y aunque Akashi no tiene el placer de haber hablado mucho con él, tiene muy buenas referencias tanto por parte del propio Murasakibara (“Muro-chin es majo, el otro día me dejó ponerle una calcomanía de un gato en el brazo”) y de Mibuchi, que lo aprecia por la belleza de sus tiros.

A saber por qué, Nijimura se tensa un poco cuando hablan de Himuro Tatsuya.

— _No te pongas nervioso, hombre, que no creo que Seijuurou vaya a ponerse celoso._

— _¿Celoso?_ —Akashi levanta una ceja, Alex levanta verdades, Nijimura levanta sospechas con una cara más roja que el sirope de fresa de su tortita.

—Digamos que a Shuuzou le pirran las caras bonitas. Pero eso es agua pasada, ¿verdad?

 _—¡Me prometiste que no dirías nada!_ —Nijimura da un golpe en la mesa y se le cae el cuchillo al suelo. Alex lucha por controlar la risa. Sabe que la discreción es importante cuando hay adolescentes de por medio, pero no meterse con Nijimura es tarea casi imposible.

—Es que me gusta meterme contigo, Shuuzou. Deberías verte alguna vez: eres como un patito malhumorado —Alex, al otro lado de la mesa, le estira las mejillas para prolongar su berrinche—. Verás, Seijuurou, ahora mismo soy entrenadora de baloncesto infantil y Shuuzou viene casi todos los días a ganarse un dinerillo ayudando. ¡No veas cómo lo adoran los peques! Lo llaman “el pato ninja”.

—Puedo imaginarme el porqué —asegura Akashi con una risa. Nijimura le propina un codazo—. Doy fe de que a Nijimura-san siempre se le ha dado muy bien cuidar de los demás.

—¡Y tanto! Ya tiene hasta fans, mira lo que te digo. Ten cuidado, que como te despistes, te lo quitan.

—¡ALEX!

—Eres un partidazo, hijo. Deja que te haga buena publicidad, que siempre ayuda. —Ella sonríe y Nijimura lo único que quiere hacer es derretirse como lo ha hecho el chocolate sobre la superficie esponjosa de la tortita—. Trabaja de sol a sol, también se le dan bien las tareas del hogar y saca muy buenas notas.

Nijimura sostiene, además de su ira, la teoría de que Alex y Himuro Tatsuya han estado hablando largo y tendido sobre Nijimura y que ahora están en una especie de complot para humillarle. Lo peor es que Akashi asiente todo convencido y narra lo respetado que era Nijimura en Teikou y cómo se ha convertido en la envidia de los Milagros por tener la oportunidad de ir a visitarle.

Sí, fijo que los mocosos envidian a Akashi por ir a ver a Nijimura y no por visitar Estados Unidos. No te jode.

—…Entonces Nijimura-san llegó tarde a los entrenamientos por haberse quedado limpiando el aula cuando, en realidad, le tocaba a una compañera suya de clase que se encontraba indispuesta.

—La acababa de dejar el novio y la pobre estaba llorando a mares, así que le dije que se fuese con sus amigas a tomar algo, que ya me encargaba yo de limpiar y tal. —Pone una mueca exagerada—. Caray, Akashi, ¿cómo te enteras tú de todo esto?

—Nos lo dijo Momoi. Recuerdo perfectamente que el comentario de Aomine fue “no todos los héroes llevan capa”. Un comentario sorprendentemente sabio.

Para suerte de nadie, Akashi tiene que ir al cuarto de baño un momento y es ahí cuando Nijimura puede darle una patada en la espinilla a Alex, que no para de reírse más y más alto. Que medio restaurante los esté mirando con cara de mono no es casualidad.

—¡¿Quieres dejar de ponerme en ridículo, joder?!  ¡Se va a pensar que te he dicho que me hagas la pelota!

—Hablo bien de ti porque eres un buen chaval, mocoso —Se defiende—. Además, es para ponerle a prueba. He tenido tu edad y, para bien o para mal, he visto a muchos adolescentes atontados a lo largo de mi vida. ¿Mi veredicto? Le gustas. Aprovecha ahora que está aquí y lánzate, pato ninja.

Es cuestión de recibir el puteo constante y los consejos no solicitados de esta mujer para que Nijimura piense, muy a su pesar, que se nota que es la maestra de Tatsuya.

*

Cumpliendo con su promesa, Alex los deja en la residencia de los Nijimura y les pide que, si tienen tiempo libre (cosa que tendrán), que se pasen un día por el club a jugar con los niños.

—Qué simpática es la señorita Alexandra —comenta Akashi poco antes de entrar en casa.

Es algo en lo que Nijimura aún no puede profundizar, y quizás se base más en sus instintos que en sus habilidades para la observación, pero sospecha que Akashi ahora es más dado a expresar sus opiniones que antes. En Teikou estaba todo mustio y con cara de muermo, como si siempre estuviese en estado pos-examen;  hablaba lo justo, salvo cuando tenía que ponerse a explicar punto por punto la nueva estrategia del equipo o lo que extrajo de la información de Momoi. Nijimura solía prestarle atención, pero en algún momento taponaba las orejas y se paraba a pensar si Akashi de verdad era un robot que no tenía vida más allá del gimnasio.

Aprendió con el tiempo que tocaba el violín, tenía un caballo al que quería con todo su corazón (¿Yukimaru, quizás?) y que prefería comer una sencilla sopa de tofu antes que sushi de lujo. Nada de esto lo aprendió Nijimura porque Akashi lo contase así sin más, sino porque intentó de forma activa, por no decir agresiva, que Akashi compartiese más pedacitos de él. Costó en un principio por el carácter reservado del muy puñetero, eso sí.

Y ahora, después de _años_ sin verse, Akashi comenta como si nada que una mujer a la que acaba de conocer es simpática y todo lo que necesita Nijimura es acudir a un grupo de expertos para que le expliquen, desde un punto de vista científico, por qué se siente así de feliz.


	5. Chapter 5

Nijimura está convencido de que le va a dar un ataque al corazón un día de estos. Su madre le dice que es un exagerado, que es demasiado joven para tener problemas cardiacos; ¿entonces cómo explica que se tenga que llevar la mano al pecho todo el puñetero rato?

Sobre todo desde que Akashi ha venido de visita desde Japón. En serio, ver su sonrisa en el aeropuerto ha sido un golpe difícil de asimilar para la patata. Lo peor es que las cosas irían cuesta abajo a partir de ese momento.

De verdad, Nijimura prefiere olvidar de una vez por todas el momento en que coincidieron con Alex, la maestra del puterío adolescente. Ahí Nijimura ya empezó a sospechar que su corazón no funcionaba bien.

Sus sospechas se convierten en hechos ahora, que Akashi está sentado en su cama, deshecho tras estar todo el puñetero día caminando, y mirándole con unos ojos llenos de sueño.

El plan inicial de Nijimura era que Akashi se quedase a dormir en su cama y que él se fuese al sofá.

—Nijimura-san, no me parece apropiado que el anfitrión se quede en el sofá. Insisto: duerme tú en tu cama y me quedaré yo en el sofá.

—Que no, joder. Que no voy a permitir que vengas desde Japón para dormir en un sofá —Nijimura cruza los brazos, inflexible y sin ninguna gana de escuchar lo que Akashi tenga que decirle—. Te quedas en mi cama y punto.

Hay ocasiones en las que las oportunidades llegan sin previo aviso y hay que atraparlas antes de que puedan escapar con tanta rapidez como llegaron. Akashi, por suerte, es un chico con unos reflejos tanto físicos como mentales insuperables.

—Puede que en tu cama haya espacio para dos —Akashi palpa la cama, y tan concentrado está sobando el edredón de Nijimura que se ha perdido su cara de memo.

No, de verdad de la buena, mira que Nijimura es dado a quedarse con cara de gilipollas, pero la de esta ocasión ya supera lo decente. Eso sí, en el fondo, muuuuy en el fondo, agradece que Akashi sea tan impredecible como ir cojeando por un campo de minas.

A su patata ya sí que no le hace tanta gracia.

Después está Akashi, con sonrisa inocente y mente sucia. Se imagina compartiendo lecho con Nijimura, muy pegaditos ellos porque salta a la vista que esa cama es _diminuta_. Así que Nijimura se vería obligado a abrazarse a Akashi y, bromeándole entre susurros, le diría que tienen que estar así para no caerse. Akashi disfrutaría del contacto cálido de su anfitrión, sí. ¡No sabéis hasta qué punto! Sobre todo si Nijimura apoya su barbilla en el hombro de Akashi y le va dejando algún que otro beso por el cuello, la mandíbula…la boca…

Quizás, sin ánimo de adentrarse en las fantasías no tan recónditas de Akashi, las manos de Nijimura irían bajando… y bajando… y… _aaaah, ¡Nijimura-saaan!_

Así que mientras Akashi tiene este tipo de ensoñaciones (está a tiempo de echarle la culpa al cansancio acumulado por el viaje), Nijimura se encuentra con un dilema de los de verdad.

Por una parte, comparte con Akashi la ilusión de dormir bien abrazaditos —salvo que sus fantasías son mucho menos eróticas—, pero hay _algo_ que le impide hacer de sus sueños una realidad.

Algo grande. Algo que destroza matrimonios.

Algo llamado…

_Ronquidos._

Traga saliva.

Sus hermanos _siempre_ le chinchan con que ya no saben si ha habido un terremoto o si es Nijimura el que se ha pasado la noche entera roncando como un cerdo. La verdad es que lo último que quiere es que Akashi les dé la razón a ellos. A ver, las cosas claras: a Akashi le gusta Nijimura y a Nijimura le gusta Akashi. Claro, obvio, evidente. Pero es cuestión de que Nijimura, el que tiene por corazón una patata frita y aceitosa, la cague aún más arruinando los momentos tiernos con ronquidos para que Akashi le mande a la porra.

¿Quién quiere salir con un hombre que ronca? Nadie. Ni siquiera aunque sea una relación a distancia.

Además, Akashi, con lo maravilloso, inteligente, atractivo, amable —finjamos que aquí hay una lista interminable de adjetivos positivos— que es, podría escoger a quien le viniese en gana. Vamos, ¿quién sería el tonto que rechazaría a Akashi Seijuurou?

Se merece a alguien mejor que a un tipo que hace temblar los cimientos a base de ronquidos. Por no mencionar que, ya que está aquí de vacaciones, lo mínimo que le puede dar Nijimura como anfitrión es una noche de descanso digna.

Por eso la respuesta de Nijimura es clara.

—No. —Pone una mueca—. Si dormimos los dos aquí, vamos a estar como sardinas en lata y descansaremos fatal. Anda, no me seas cabezón y déjame dormir en el sofá.

Los dos se mueren del asco con esas palabras, pero al menos a Nijimura le queda el consuelo de que ha salvado al chico que le gusta de una sordera precoz.

*

Nijimura lleva a Akashi a cenar a un restaurante que dice ser italiano, pero cuyo plato estrella es la poutine. Aunque no sea el local más chic de Los Ángeles —y eso salta a la vista, al olfato y al _tacto_ —, la comida tiene un regustillo… interesante, el servicio es más que amable y Nijimura se puede permitir el lujo de pagar de su bolsillo.

Joder, deben de parecer la Dama y el Vagabundo y huelga explicar quién es quién. Lo peor es que ni siquiera van a tener esa escena bonita de los espaguetis porque Nijimura ha pedido macarrones. Lo que sí tienen es a un ítalo-americano canturreando el último éxito de Taylor Sweet desde la cocina.

Tras la cena dan un paseo cortísimo por el barrio para bajar la comida. Los Ángeles es mucho mejor de día, o eso cree Nijimura. Además, Akashi está hecho polvo después de cuatro billones de horas en avión y no es plan de tenerlo caminando hasta las tantas de la noche.

Uff, a Nijimura aún le cuesta creerse eso de que Akashi, Akashi Seijuurou, esté caminando a su lado. Pero bueno, a Akashi también le resulta difícil asimilar que es Nijimura el que le está hablando en estos momentos como si los dos estuviesen en Teikou como capitán y vicecapitán. Como si nada, ni siquiera el tiempo, hubiese pasado.

Si la vida fuese justa, volverían a casa, se encerrarían en el cuarto de Nijimura y se besarían hasta que les entrase el sueño. Ahí, entre caricias y carantoñas, se quedarían dormidos abrazados. Claro que La Justicia no tiene hermanos pesados y cortarrollos.

—Ya estamos en casa —anuncia Nijimura. Akashi se queda medio alelado pensando en si tiene que quitarse los zapatos ya o no.

—¡¡SHUUUUUUZOU!! —Youta, el enano, viene corriendo, ignora a Akashi como si no existiese (¿es este el día a día de Kuroko y Mayuzumi?) y le grita a su hermano algo relacionado con Bokémon.

Ese crío es capaz de absorber la atención de Nijimura como si fuese coser y cantar.

Al menos hasta que Akashi bosteza. Ahí Nijimura pasa de acariciarle la cabecita a su hermano pequeño a pasar el brazo alrededor del cuello de su invitado, frotándole el hombro con cariño.

—Mira, estás que te caes de sueño. Venga, a dormir, que mañana vamos a caminar _mucho_.

—¿Dónde va a dormir? —Youta levanta una ceja.

—En mi habitación —Antes de que Youta haga un comentario impertinente, Nijimura continúa— _y yo en el sofá_. Así que hoy nada de quedarse viendo la tele hasta las tantas, que yo tengo que descansar.

—¡¡Eso es porque Shuuzou no quiere que Akashi-san le oiga roncar!! —exclama la petarda de Ayaka desde la cocina.

Mierda, ya es demasiado tarde como para taparle los oídos a Akashi.

—¡A CALLAR TODOS! Tú ni caso, Akashi.

La única respuesta de Akashi es una sonrisa cortés. Por dentro se ríe de la relación tan dinámica que tiene Nijimura con sus hermanos, que, con sus más y sus menos, le recuerda a la que tenía con los Milagros en Teikou.

Tras ir a saludar a la madre de Nijimura a la cocina, que está supervisando cómo Ayaka friega los platos, los dos van derechitos a la habitación. Vale, puede que Nijimura sea un poco pesado, pero quiere asegurarse de que Akashi está cómodo y a gusto. Por eso, y solo por eso, le tapa bien y le ahueca la almohada.

(Le habría gustado presenciar el momento en el que Akashi se desvestía para ponerse el pijama, pero eso ya es mucho pedirle a la vida)

—Tus cuidados son excesivos, pero agradezco la intención.

—Oye, que solo quiero que te sientas como en casa. ¿Tus criados no hacen esto por ti, señorito?

—Mis “criados”, como tú los llamas, no se dedican a darme mimos.

Ante esas palabras cargadas de verdad, Nijimura se sonroja un poco. ¡Él no le está dando _mimos_ a Akashi! Para demostrarlo, se sienta en el borde de la cama, con cuidado de no aplastar a su pobre invitado, y le pellizca la mejilla durante un par de segundos. Hala, por listillo.

—Y ahora a dormir, ¿eh? Ya sabes, yo estoy en el salón. Si necesitas algo, avísame. —La sonrisa de Nijimura es tan suave como una lija—. Que descanses.

—Igualmente, Nijimura-san. Hasta mañana.

Las cosas como son: Akashi ya no es un renacuajo con pinta de ser la Supernena perdida, pero sigue siendo muy mono. No tanto en aspecto como en actitud. En serio, ese tío tiene 18 añazos y acaba de despedirse de Nijimura con la mano.

Con la mano.

Nijimura, que muy espabilado no es, levanta la mano para hacer lo propio y, dándose cuenta de lo ridículos que deben de parecer, la pasa rápidamente a la nuca. Tiene que salir de ahí cuanto antes mejor, que ya poco queda para que Akashi se piense que es idiota.

Nijimura apaga la luz y sale con polillas y moscas revoloteando por su estómago.

Por su estómago y por la puerta de su habitación, como puede comprobar al escuchar el impacto de Youta y Ayaka cayéndose de bruces al suelo.

Los muy malditos encima se le quedan mirando con cara de circunstancias.

—¿Nos estabais espiando? —Nijimura se agacha y agarra a cada espía por una oreja—. ¿Y qué tal? Todo muy bien, ¿no? Os debéis de haber divertido un montóooon, ¿no?

—Shuuzou, das miedo.

—Vaya por Dios —Nijimura sonríe y sus hermanos saben que acaban de tocarle la moral a la mismísima guadaña de la Muerte.

—¿Cómo que estabais espiando a vuestro hermano?

La voz de la madre, de Doña Mamá, pone en alerta a los tres hermanos. Si los enanos estaban espiando a Nijimura, sería _por algo_. Algo llamado Akashi Seijuurou. Sí, ese chico que está durmiendo en la cama de Nijimura y con el que se va a pasar diez días enteros. Ese mismo que ha venido de Japón para estar con Nijimura, sí. El que ha respondido al patético “te quiero” de Nijimura con un simple y efectivo “y yo a ti”.

Vamos, que Doña Mamá tiene todo el derecho del mundo a suponer que su casa es un nido de pecados. Es lamentable que Nijimura tenga que tragar saliva así, como si hubiese hecho malo, cuando hace apenas unos dos minutos estaba revolucionado porque Akashi le había dicho adiós con la manita. ¡Que no había convertido su casa en un picadero!

(¡Ya le gustaría a él…!)

Youta y Ayaka están acojonados porque su madre les ha pillado arruinando, una vez más, uno de los pocos momentos bonitos que ha experimentado su hermano mayor en la vida.

—¡Ha sido idea suya! —grita Youta, señalando a Ayaka.

—¡No grites, que Akashi está intentando dormir! —gruñe Nijimura, gritando más si cabe, y arreándole una colleja más que merecida.

—Shuuzou, ¿qué te he dicho de pegar a tus hermanos? —Doña Mamá se cruza de brazos y suspira. Es la única de la familia que no es Nijimura de sangre, lo que significa que le ha tocado ser la sensata en esta casa—. Vosotros dos, venid conmigo un momento.

—¡Pero mamá!

—Ni peros ni peras.

Los gremlins siguen protestando como si fuesen ellos las verdaderas víctimas. Tiene delito la cosa. Nijimura va arrastrando los pies al cuarto de baño para enfundarse en su traje de noche, también llamado pijama. Comete la insensatez de mirarse en el espejo, que ya de por sí suele ser un error el 100% de las veces que lo hace, pero hoy la hostia visual es incluso mayor: está hecho un asco. Las ojeras por no haber dormido, cortesía de los nervios, han hecho estragos en eso que, en teoría, es su cara. En fin, _podría ser peor_.

Mientras él valora objetivamente si se le puede considerar atractivo, su madre está enfrascada en la noble tarea de darle un buen tirón de orejas, tanto en sentido literal como figurado, a sus otros dos hijos.

—Sentaos. —La madre de Nijimura, o Nijimadre, como la ha apodado mentalmente Akashi, a veces parece que no tiene sangre en las venas. Siempre está cansada. Sus hijos han debido de heredar todo su ímpetu de otra parte—. ¿Os parece normal hacerle esto a vuestro hermano?

—No, mamá —responden al unísono, sentados en la cama y con la cabeza gacha.

—Es él el que lleva _años_ cuidando de vosotros, ¿y este es el pago que le dais? Esos no son los valores que os hemos inculcado vuestro padre y yo. —Toma asiento entre Ayaka y Youta. Dice que ha dejado de fumar hace tiempo, pero de vez en cuando, como hoy, aún apesta a tabaco—. Sed agradecidos y dejad que se divierta un poco con sus amigos. No podéis esperar que esté pendiente de vosotros las veinticuatro horas del día, ¿no? ¿Y qué es eso de decirle a Akashi-kun que Shuuzou ronca?

—Era solo una broma… Jo, que tampoco es para ponerse así —A Ayaka se le empiezan a aguar los ojos y la Nijimadre, que tiene los instintos maternales aletargados después de estar todo el día trabajando, le da una palmadita en el hombro. Ojalá tuviese la buena mano de Shuuzou para los niños.

—Que sea una broma no significa que esté bien. —La Nijimadre resopla—.  Dejad que Shuuzou esté con su amigo y no le chinchéis.

—Vaaaale…

Youta y Ayaka salen del cuarto de su madre con una misión clara: demostrarle a Nijimura que es el mejor hermano del universo y que todo mal que le hayan traído no es a propósito. Van al salón, tragan saliva, y se topan con su hermano durmiendo a pierna suelta y con la televisión aún encendida. Lo que el pobre diablo no sabe es que ni un solo ronquido sale de él. Ni uno. Youta se estremece al imaginarse cómo reaccionará su hermano cuando descubra la verdad, porque pinta bastante mal la cosa.

—Si eso se lo decimos mañana. No seré yo quien lo despierte… —Ayaka juguetea con los dedos y Youta la imita por defecto.

Despertar a Nijimura sí que es una de las temeridades a la que poca gente, por no decir _nadie_ , se ha expuesto jamás. O sí, pero tanto Ayaka como Youta prefieren mantener esos recuerdos encerrados en lo más recóndito de sus tiernas almas.

Con el corazón corrompido por la culpa, Ayaka y Youta se van al sobre.

Ya solo queda Nijimura, que sueña con que sus ronquidos (inexistentes, por otra parte) despiertan al Bello Durmiente Akashi y rompen lo que podría ser una bonita historia de amor. Porque el amor está ahí, ¿vale? Solo queda una historia y son ellos los que tienen que escribirla.

Akashi, de momento, no está tanto en posición de escribir como de dormir. Al menos hasta que los pajarillos comienzan con su canturreo, el sol californiano hace de Los Ángeles un horno y Akashi, con buen juicio, decide levantarse de la cama. Es poco menos que un banquillo cochambroso comparada con su cama habitual, pero el hecho de que sea normal y corriente le da un toque…

Un toque…

Un toque. Dejémoslo en que le da un toque.

Sale del cuarto y busca a tientas el cuarto de baño para lavarse la cara, pero está ocupado y ahí sí lamenta no estar en una mansión con más de un lavabo. En fin, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Va al salón con la esperanza de que Nijimura ya esté despierto y esperándole con una sonrisa de lo más refrescante.

Pero no.

Duerme como un bendito. Y —para sorpresa de Akashi— no ronca.

—Buenos días, Akashi-san —saluda Ayaka desde la mesa del salón-comedor, con el teléfono móvil en las manos.

—¡Buenasss! —Youta ni se molesta en apartar la mirada de su consola—. Ayaka te tiene que contar algo.

—¿Por qué _yo_? ¡Tú también! —Infla las mejillas, pero su hermano pequeño ni le presta una migaja de atención. Aclara la garganta, haciéndose la madura ante su _posible_ futuro cuñado—. Mm, verás, Akashi-san… Nuestro hermano… _No ronca_.

Akashi sonríe y lanza una mirada casi prohibida a Nijimura.

—Ya veo. Tenía entendido justo lo contrario.

—Sí, bueno… Es que nos lo inventamos, ¿vale? Hace varios años. Para chinchar a Shuuzou.

—Y se lo ha creído porque Shuuzou se lo cree todo —añade Youta con tono divertido.

Akashi quiere decirles que esa broma no es graciosa, aunque él no sea bajo ningún concepto el más apropiado para juzgar el talento cómico de los demás.

Pobre Nijimura. Fijo que está durmiendo en el sofá con tal de no importunar el sueño de Akashi, ajeno a una verdad tan evidente y próxima como que sus hermanos no respetan nada.

—Es justo que lo sepas porque, bueno, sabiendo cómo es Shuuzou… no creo que le haga gracia que pienses que ronca.

Tampoco sabe cómo explicarles que roncar no es ninguna desgracia. Dicho eso, Ayaka se levanta y arrastra a su hermano pequeño, que no sabe por dónde van los tiros, a su habitación para “dejar a Akashi-kun y a Shuuzou a solas”.

Misión cumplida, desde luego. Akashi aprovecha para tapar a Nijimura con la manta, aunque el calor sea poco menos que mortal, y toma asiento en el suelo, justo delante del sofá.

También toma la mano de Nijimura y la besa, prometiéndole en silencio que esa noche no permitirá que vuelva a dormir en el sofá.

Ese es el momento que elije Nijimura para despertar. Con manotazo gratuito en toda la cara incluido.

El más sorprendido no es otro que Nijimura, que no entiende dónde está y por qué por poco ha matado a Akashi. Se sitúa. Vale, está en el sofá. Bien. Eso no termina de explicar por qué Akashi está sentado en el suelo con un chichón incipiente en la frente.

—¡Mierda, perdón! Akashi, ¿estás bien? ¿Y qué haces ahí?

Nijimura se incorpora e invita a Akashi a que se siente a su lado. Dicho y hecho.

—Buenos días, Nijimura-san. Solo vine a ver si ya estabas despierto. —Sonríe mientras Nijimura intenta acicalarse sin éxito—. Creo que lo estás.

—A medias. Emm… ¿Qué tal has dormido?

—Razonablemente bien. Sinceramente, no esperaba despertar con tanta energía.

—Oye, pues me alegro. —Nijimura se muerde la esquina del labio antes de afrontar la realidad—. Ya sabes que hoy vamos a tener que patear un montón, ¿no?

—Por supuesto, y por eso mismo me preocupa tu estado actual. Te aconsejo que duermas un poco más, Nijimura-san, y que evites a toda costa hacerlo en este sofá.

Nijimura se frota los ojos y hace un ruido espantoso, pero Akashi decide callárselo. Lo que tiene que hacer es convencerle de que el lugar más apropiado es su cama y que lo de los ronquidos es una chiquillada de sus hermanos. Así, mientras el pobre duerme, Akashi intentará ayudar a su madre con el desayuno.

Más tarde ya sí que intentará hacerle ver a Nijimura que en esa cama caben dos personas. Por intentarlo no va a perder nada.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Nijimura debate internamente si es él el que está más salido que el pico de una mesa o si, tal y como parecen indicar todos los indicios, Akashi le está provocando. Puede que la verdad sea una extraña mezcla entre las dos; algo así como que Akashi, que es más listo que el hambre, se ha dado cuenta de _lo que el cuerpo le pide a Nijimura_ y se lo está pasando en grande a su costa. Es fácil pensar en eso y recordar esas sonrisillas que ponía en Teikou cada vez que Nijimura le daba hostias a Haizaki.

Sí, a Akashi le pone el dolor ajeno.

Solo hay que ver lo contento que está cuando la madre de Nijimura le enseña fotos de él de pequeño.

—Y este es Shuuzou llorando después de haberse hecho pis en el ascensor.

—¡MAMÁ!

—Debo admitir que era francamente adorable. Es casi impensable que se trate de la misma persona.

—¡AKASHI! —Nijimura agarra a Akashi de la muñeca y lo levanta del sofá—. ¡Dejad de hablar de mí como si no estuviese delante! Y venga, no te quedes apoltronado. A ver si te da el sol un poco, que estás más pálido que la leche.

Es su madre quien empeora todo al decir que no lleguen muy tarde, que va a preparar la cena favorita de Akashi (“es que Shuuzou nos ha hablado de lo mucho que te gusta el tofu, jeje”). Bueno, parte positiva: Akashi ya se ha ganado el cariño de su madre.

 

*

 

Nijimura está tan ocupado cagándose en todo que no se da cuenta de que Akashi ha salido de casa sin gafas de sol, ni gorro ni protector solar. Lo que faltaba, que el pobre venga de vacaciones a Los Ángeles y que tenga que volver chamuscado  a Japón.

¡Y un cojón va a permitir Nijimura que pase algo así!

—Hay que ver… —Nijimura chasquea la lengua, más enfadado por su propio despiste que con Akashi. Le coloca su gorra en la cabeza, pese a su retahíla de protestas—. No seas pesado, leñe, que no tengo piojos.

—Solo digo que no tienes que pagar tú mi error.

Akashi sigue hablando, pero Nijimura le coloca también las gafas de sol y se queda tan ancho.

—Luego vamos a una tienda de souvenirs y te compras una gorra. Mientras tanto, te pones la mía. ¡Y nada de peros! Calladito estás más guapo.

—Agradezco el cumplido —contesta el muy puñetero con una sonrisa digna.

—¡Serás…! ¡Era una forma de hablar! —Nijimura le da un codazo. Quiere enfadarse con él, _de verdad que quiere_ , pero con esa gorra y esas gafas da más risa que otra cosa—. Pfff, qué pintas. Pareces un rapero.

Un rapero con ropa de marcas impronunciables, eso sí.

Akashi se baja las gafas lo suficiente como para juzgar a Nijimura con un semblante aburrido. En fin, que diga ahora lo que quiera, que en un rato le va a agradecer de todo corazón que le haya prestado la gorra y las gafas. El calor que va a hacer será infernal. De hecho, Nijimura se ve obligado a acercarse a una fuente y echarse agua por toda la cabeza para no morir deshidratado.

Tiene que soportar la mirada cada vez más intensa de Akashi sobre él. Será que él también quiere algo de agua. Dicho y hecho: Nijimura, con las manos aún húmedas, refresca las mejillas de Akashi. Poco falta para que el agua se ponga a hervir.

—Creo que vamos a tener que comprar una botella de agua o algo. Te estás asando, ¿eh? —Nijimura vuelve a beber de la fuente y se pasa las manos por la cabeza.

—Nijimura-san, deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto por mí y ocuparte más de ti mismo. —Akashi moja las manos en la fuente y empieza a pasarlas despacio, despacio, despacio por los brazos de Nijimura. Joder, casi parece que le esté acariciando…y no puede decir que le desagrade la idea—. Tienes la piel extremadamente seca.

Lo que Nijimura piensa en esos momentos: “Akashi, me estás manoseando cosa mala y soy un ser humano débil ante los placeres de la carne”.

Lo que Nijimura dice:

—… _Emm_.

Y Akashi le embauca con su sonrisa (poco) inocente.

—Deberíamos continuar con nuestro camino. A fin de cuentas, aún me queda mucho por ver.

Akashi lleva apenas dos días en Los Ángeles y ya ha visto más que Nijimura en los años que lleva ahí. A él nunca se le habría ocurrido ir a sitios como el observatorio Griffith o el centro Getty, desde luego.

 

*

Hacen una breve pausa en su agenda turística para tomarse un granizado. Akashi, con los pies más molidos que el café, se sienta en las escaleras de un edificio con pinta imponente y Nijimura le ladea la gorra para darle aún más aspecto de rapero. Luego de observar su obra maestra, se sienta en el escalón que está por encima del de Akashi y lo envuelve con sus piernas.

—¿Estás cansado? —Nijimura apoya un momento su granizado de frutas del bosque en la cabeza de Akashi mientras mira la hora en el móvil. Uff, el tiempo pasa volando.

—Nijimura-san, recuerdo el día en que prometiste que dejarías de usarme como mesa —comenta con una sonrisa—. En cuanto a tu pregunta, no, no lo estoy. Aunque sí que tengo los pies algo doloridos.

—Y eso que te dije que llevaras las sandalias, que se te iban a cocer los pies. —Pasa los brazos por los hombros de Akashi y los deja caer en su pecho—. Y yo no te prometí nada. Solo te dije que no era ético usar a mi capitán como mesa, pero ahora volvemos a estar en igualdad de condiciones, ¿no?

Se quedan en esa posición extraña (y, ¿para qué mentir?, _incómoda_ también) durante un buen rato, contemplando a la fauna de Los Ángeles y haciendo comentarios en un idioma que la mayoría de la gente no entiende.

Nijimura le pasa su granizado, ahora más bien zumo, a Akashi y viceversa. Si estuviesen en Teikou, cuna de los cuchicheos y las leyendas urbanas más estúpidas, ahora habría alguien mencionando que Nijimura y Akashi se acaban de dar un beso indirecto.

— _Oh_.

Hablando de besos, uno llama poderosamente la atención de Akashi, que viene directito de Japón y no está acostumbrado a ver cómo la gente se da el lote en la calle. Nijimura recuerda que en su día también le había dejado sin palabras, por no decir que se le habían subido todos los colores habidos y por haber a la cara.

A Akashi, si acaso, le hace gracia.

—Tampoco te quedes mirándoles fijamente con una sonrisa, que los vas a espantar —Nijimura se sienta al lado de Akashi y bebe del granizado derretido que tiene en las manos.

—Perdón. Me resulta curioso ver semejantes muestras de afecto en público.

—Bah, aquí es el pan de cada día. Ya ves, a nadie le llama la atención.

—Es curioso el choque cultural —dice Akashi como si fuese tertuliano de un programa de variedades. Todo mientras Nijimura suelta un “nngh” flojo como respuesta al beberse el poco refresco que le queda a Akashi.

Lo único que sabe Nijimura es que hay un par de labios sobre su frente.

Hay dos opciones igual de descabelladas: un desconocido, o Alex, ha aparecido de la nada y le ha dado un beso en la frente. La otra es que ha sido Akashi.

Si los labios de Akashi están en su frente  (la superficie más afortunada del mundo), los de Nijimura siguen alrededor de una pajita. Se atraganta como nunca lo ha hecho, con el peligro de que se le salga medio granizado derretido de mango por la nariz, y Akashi ni se digna a darle palmaditas en la espalda.

Ese sí que es el beso de la muerte.

—Tenías razón, Nijimura-san: nadie ha prestado atención.

En realidad hay un señor que les ha mirado de reojo cuando Nijimura empezó a toser años de vida.

—¡Puto mocoso! Casi me matas. —Pone una mueca de desagrado—. A ver, ¿te pasa algo? Llevas todo el día actuando raro. Vamos, como si estuvieses provocándome. ¿Hay algo que me tengas que decir o qué?

No puede ver los ojos de Akashi por culpa de las gafas, pero está seguro de que le está lanzando una mirada llena de descrédito.

—Puede que mis recuerdos estén nublados, pero juraría que eres _tú_ el que ha estado desplegando sus armas de seducción.

—¿Mis armas _de qué_? ¿Estás tonto? ¡Tú lo has empezado todo! Llevas lanzándome miradas raras desde que has llegado.

—Miradas que no me vería obligado a lanzar de no ser por tu contacto físico excesivo.

—¿¿Qué?? ¿Quién es el de “Nijimura-san, deberíamos dormir en la misma cama”?

Vale, puede que Nijimura sea fan de pegarse a Akashi como una lapa, pero es él el que le ha estado toqueteando los bíceps y el que se gira en medio de la muchedumbre para sonreír a Nijimura y, ¡coño!, el que le ha dado un beso en la frente sin venir a cuento.

…También es cierto que es inútil pelearse porque los dos se gustan y deberían estar haciendo de todo salvo discutir a gritos en japonés. Eso sí que llama la atención.

—Vámonos de aquí, que esta gente se va a pensar que nos vamos a pegar.

Van a tirar la basura y Nijimura aprovecha para golpear a Akashi en la cabeza con el vaso de plástico del granizado. O esas son sus intenciones, vaya: Akashi, que ya está más que acostumbrado a ese tipo de bromas-castigo, intercepta el ataque _pese a estar de espaldas_ y sonríe triunfal.

Mocoso asqueroso y taimado.

—Pensaba que tu venganza iba a ser de otra naturaleza, Nijimura-san. Me sorprendes.

—Luego dices que no me vas provocando. Anda, ven aquí.

Nijimura lo arrastra hacia sí, le levanta las gafas de sol y le planta el beso torpe y bestia que Akashi se lleva esperando desde que ha puesto pie en el avión. No es que esa sea una mera conjetura de Nijimura, sino que se nota que Akashi recibe el beso como agua de mayo, si es que la forma en la que pasa los brazos por el cuello de Nijimura y sonríe son señal alguna.

— _Eso_ es un beso y no lo que me has dado antes en la frente. Macho, si vas a besarme, al menos hazlo bien.

—Tomo nota —Akashi se ríe, demasiado atontado como para tener la última palabra.

Así mejor. La verdad es que Akashi _sí_ que está mucho más guapo cuando está callado, sobre todo si está sonriendo tal y como está haciendo ahora.


	7. Chapter 7

Por la mañana van al paseo de la fama. Akashi parece un pez fuera del agua mientras lee nombres de gente que no le suenan de nada y que murieron antes de que Nijimura o él hubiesen siquiera nacido. Aun así, lo disfruta tanto que Nijimura, romántico profesional, lo putea un poco.

—Es que estoy buscando a Audrey Hepburn —explica Akashi con una mirada determinada—. Es, a fin de cuentas, tanto mi actriz favorita como la de Mibuchi. Sé que le encantaría una foto.

—Tú lo que quieres es darle envidia.

Akashi se queda con esa mirada que pone punto final a cualquier conversación y que, en contra de la impresión que pueda dar, no hace más que confundir a Nijimura.

Fiel a su palabra, Akashi no para hasta dar con una serie de actrices que, según dice él, son las favoritas de algunos de sus amigos. Que a Midorima le guste Liza Minelli es una sorpresa, pero que Aomine sea fan del cine clásico ya es poco menos que un acontecimiento digno de ser inmortalizado en los libros de Historia.

Llegan a la estrella de Audrey Hepburn, que está rodeada por una panda de guiris italianos o españoles que no paran de gritar. Toca esperar. Nijimura le echa una mirada sutil a Akashi, esperando verlo inquieto o con ganas de sacar la dichosa foto, pero resulta que el muy puñetero lo está mirando a él.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —Nijimura, con los brazos cruzados, da un paso hacia atrás.

—Me resultas muy simpático cuando te enfadas sin motivo aparente —confiesa Akashi como si acabase de decir algo francamente bonito. Hablando de románticos empedernidos…

—¡Tengo motivos, oye! Esos de ahí no paran de gritar. Macho, ni que fuesen fans de Kise. O Kise. ¿Y por qué tardan tanto en sacar una foto?

—Paciencia, Nijimura-san.

Lo único que trae la paciencia es un aviso de deshidratación o de insolación. No por nada, pero estar ahí plantado bajo el sol no es del todo recomendable. Menos mal que Akashi, siempre tan atento y considerado, le pasa una botella de agua en nombre de los viejos tiempos.

Como no tiene un pañuelo con el que secarse el sudor, Nijimura recurre a la guarrada de limpiarse los manantiales que brotan por toda su cara con la camiseta. Akashi se le queda mirando. A lo mejor ahora a Nijimura le toca tragarse una bronca, pero lo único que hace Akashi es sonreír como si acabase de despertarse de una siesta de lo más placentera.

—Oh, se han ido —comenta Akashi sin prestar atención a cómo le arde la cara a Nijimura.

Akashi saca una fotografía de la placa en sí, sonriendo todo satisfecho y sin importarle que haya estado esperando _siglos_ para una imagen impersonal que podría haber sacado de Google. Nijimura le dice que él le hará una foto y Akashi, que lo de posar no lo tiene muy claro, se queda con cara de niño bueno que no ha roto un plato. Eso podía funcionar cuando era un renacuajo la mar de mono de Teikou; ahora parece un poco panoli.

—¿Es tan graciosa la fotografía? —pregunta Akashi al ver cómo Nijimura se ríe.

—Tú dirás —Nijimura le pasa la cámara y Akashi asiente con convicción.

—Tengo una idea: será mejor que seas tú el que aparezca en la fotografía.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo?

Akashi sonríe.

—Porque, tal y como has dicho antes, quiero darle envidia a Mibuchi.

Ya está. No hace falta nada más para que Nijimura tenga la necesidad de volver a echarse una mano al pecho. ¡Maldito Akashi! Sabe de sobra el efecto que surten sus palabras (o miradas, o sonrisas…) en Nijimura y el muy cabrito se aprovecha tanto como quiere y más.

No es que darle envidia a Mibuchi sea un interés para Nijimura, pero complacer a Akashi sí que lo es y por eso se sienta al lado de una estrella con el nombre de una actriz de la que nunca ha visto una película.

—Nijimura-san, un poco más cerca de la placa. Así. Baja un poco el mentón. Sonríe.

—¡Oye, que esto no es una sesión fotográfica!

En la primera fotografía sale sonrojado de arriba abajo y en la segunda con una sonrisa tan falsa que Akashi se acerca a él para enseñársela. Mala idea. Nijimura aprovecha la situación y le da un tirón un poco bestia de más (se lo compensará luego) y lo coloca con más torpeza que maña en su regazo, robándole ya de paso la cámara. Akashi protesta, cómo no, y Nijimura le rodea la cintura con un brazo mientras estira bien el otro para sacarse fotos.

La sonrisa de Nijimura es tan natural que Akashi se olvida tanto de que hay una cámara delante como de que están, de hecho, en una de las calles más concurridas de la ciudad. Solo quiere darle un beso en la mejilla.

Eso hace.

Los dos se ríen porque son gilipollas y están demasiado embobados el uno con el otro como para pensar en si una estrella con el nombre de una actriz de Hollywood es el lugar más adecuado para ponerse a repartir vergüenza ajena. Nijimura se levanta, fingiendo ser digno pero con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios, y ayuda a Akashi a hacer lo propio porque cualquier excusa es buena para iniciar contacto físico gratuito con él.

Los italianos esos de antes los miran mal.

*

—Estoy muy satisfecho con las fotografías —dice Akashi como si esas fotos fuesen obras de arte y no selfies desenfocados que ha sacado Nijimura en dos segundos—, aunque me habría gustado que alguien nos sacase una juntos.

—¿Estás loco? Le dejas la cámara a alguien y no la vuelves a ver. Esa zona está infestada de gente chunga.

La cafetería en la que están tiene el aire acondicionado a todo trapo; de hecho, a Nijimura le preocupa un poco salir del local, recibir un puñetazo de calor en toda la cara y pillar un resfriado. Sorbe su Intense Peach Beach—sea eso lo que sea— y va pensando en qué más cosas puede hacer hoy con Akashi. Teniendo en cuenta que el calor que hace no es moco de pavo y que Akashi tiene gustos un tanto, eh, _peculiares_ , a lo mejor no estaría mal ir a uno de los tropecientos mil museos que invaden la ciudad.

Es más, hay uno bastante cerca del hospital donde está su padre. Si se las arregla bien, Nijimura puede ir a hacerle una visita exprés mientras Akashi esté dándolo todo en el museo. No le hace mucha gracia dejar a Akashi tirado, pero seguro que se las apaña bien solito. Su padre, en cambio, se muere del asco si no tiene nadie al lado a quien calentarle la oreja.

—Ey, Akashi, ¿qué te apetece hacer hoy?

—Nada en concreto. Me gustaría ir un día de estos a comprar recuerdos para mis amigos, pero no sé si serás capaz de soportar el calor.

—Eh, yo estoy más que acostumbrado al calor, ¿vale? He tenido años para hacerlo. —Pone una mueca y nota inmediatamente cómo la mirada de Akashi se aterciopela—. Llevo varios días sin ir a visitar al viejo y eso tampoco está bien, así que, bueno, si no te importa…

—No me importa en absoluto. No creo que sea correcto monopolizar todo tu tiempo —responde Akashi mientras Nijimura da otro sorbo a su Intense Peach Beach—. Además, estoy seguro de que la sala de espera del hospital dispondrá de un aire acondicionado menos agresivo que el de esta cafetería.

—Tienen un ventilador y da gracias.

Nijimura insiste en que Akashi vaya al museo mientras tanto o que se quede en una cafetería tomando algo, pero de poco sirve convencerle de que elija una opción lo menos aburrida posible. Akashi tiene alergia a la diversión.

 

*

Akashi ha venido de Japón para sentarse al lado de un ventilador que tiene como función principal esparcir motitas de polvo en un hospital que, por todo lo demás, es bastante digno. Incluso tiene —tal y como apunta Akashi con una sonrisa de lo más optimista— revistas.

—Akashi, son del año de la pera. Si quieres te dejo mi móvil para que al menos puedas usar Internet o algo.

—No te preocupes, muchos de estos artículos son atemporales. —Akashi se detiene en un reportaje sobre las ventajas del “DVD, el invento del futuro” frente al VHS—. Interesante.

Seguro que Akashi solo dice eso para que Nijimura no se sienta incluso peor consigo mismo. En este mundo hay gente demasiado buena y Akashi es su representante oficial (puede que Haizaki estuviese en desacuerdo).

—Voy a intentar tardar poco, ¿vale? —Nijimura le da un apretón en la mano, sonriéndole con una pena imposible de camuflar.

—Tómate el tiempo que necesites. Como puedes ver, yo ya estoy entretenido. —Akashi vuelve a señalar las putas revistas llenas de roña y Nijimura se inyecta una dosis generosa de culpa—. Además, no serías el Nijimura-san que conozco si obviases tus obligaciones paternofiliales.

Nijimura se empeña en pasarse un dedo por encima del labio para que pase desapercibida la sonrisilla que se le está escapando.

 

*

Por mucho que se queje Nijimura de cara a la galería, se lo pasa en grande cuando habla con su padre. Ojalá hubiese aprendido antes a disfrutar de estos momentos, cuando de verdad podría haberles sacado el máximo partido.

—¿Qué, me vas a enseñar fotos o te lo tengo que pedir?

—Ya va, ya va. —Nijimura se levanta de mala gana de la silla—. La cámara la tiene Akashi, así que espera.

—No te preocupes, que no me voy a mover de aquí.

Nijimura le lanza a su padre la máxima mirada de indignación posible. Él se debe de creer muy gracioso y ocurrente con esa mierda de chistes y, de hecho, es imposible que ese tipo de “gracia” no le recuerde a la de cierta personita.

Cierta personita que está leyendo un artículo titulado “¿cada cuánto deberías hacer el amor con tu pareja?”. Eso o lo que está justo al lado, que explica al detalle una oferta para viajar a Laponia que ha caducado hace más de diez años.

Casi que es mejor no saber qué está leyendo.

Le pide la cámara, fijando la vista en cualquier punto que no sea esa imagen de una pareja blanca sonriéndole a una almohada, y Akashi se le queda mirando con cara de circunstancias.

—Nijimura-san, ¿eres consciente del tipo de fotografías que alberga esta cámara?

Sí, fotografías de una placa con el nombre de Audrey Hepburn, del Extreme Mango Bango que se había pedido Akashi, de ellos dos besuqueándose en la puta calle…

Ajá.

(También hay un par de fotos que le ha sacado Akashi a traición, como una donde se ve cómo Nijimura pone una mueca mientras fusila con la mirada a la pajita de su bebida u otra en la que se está desperezando de buena mañana)

— _Mierda_. Espera, puedo decir que me he quedado sin batería. Le enseño lo del móvil y ya está.

—Eso no funcionará —contesta Akashi con un semblante firme—. Tus habilidades para mentir son nulas.

—Vaya, gracias.

—No te preocupes. —Akashi posa una mano sobre el hombro de Nijimura y sonríe con un aire de fiabilidad más propio de un vendedor de coches que de un chico que hace nada estaba leyendo artículos sobre sexo—. Déjamelo a mí.

Mejor método, según Akashi Seijuurou, para que tu padre no sospeche que estás viviendo la vida loca con el churri: presentarle al churri.

Si no fuera porque Nijimura sabe de sobra que Akashi es un crack, ya habría empezado a ponerse nervioso.

—Buenas tardes, Nijimura-san —saluda Akashi con una sonrisa impecable—. Soy Akashi Seijuurou, excompañero de equipo de su hijo. Encantado de conocerle. Muchas gracias por la hospitalidad con la que me ha recibido su familia.

—¡Oh, tú eres el famoso Akashi! —El padre de Nijimura se incorpora y no presta atención a lo mucho que está sudando su hijo—. ¡Por fin te pongo cara!

—Pero si ya te lo he enseñado mil veces en fotos de revistas —protesta Nijimura.

Es triste que Akashi ya dé por hecho que Nijimura le ha enseñado a su padre todos los reportajes que han hecho sobre él en Teikou, pero más triste es aún que Akashi por fin haya encontrado a alguien que se ría con sus intentos de chiste. Nijimura sonríe. A su padre bien le hace falta que venga más gente a visitarle y hacerle reír, del mismo modo que Akashi necesita en su vida algo remotamente parecido a un padre. El que tiene es una mierda, para qué mentir.

Nijimura vuelve a ocultar con la mano la sonrisilla que se autoimpone con fuerza. Es demasiado pronto para que Akashi llame suegro al padre de Nijimura.

Pero a lo mejor… un día…

—¿Y este de qué se ríe ahora?

—No lo sé, pero creo que es mejor dejarlo. —repone Akashi—. Nijimura-san Junior tiene un sentido del humor bastante particular.

Menos mal que Nijimura no lo oye, porque eso sí que es para ofenderse.

Tras una charla sobre _shogi_ y la situación económica de Japón, el padre de Nijimura vuelve a interesarse por las fotos de marras. Ahí es cuando el plan maestro (y silencioso) de Nijimura y Akashi se pone en marcha: mientras Akashi demostraba que nadie sabía más que él de finanzas, Nijimura iba seleccionando las fotos del móvil que no pareciesen sacadas de una luna de miel. Las que sí eran romanticoides, para la nube.

—Lo siento, he estado mirándolas hace un rato y he agotado la batería —miente Akashi. Las fotos comprometedoras de la cámara sí que no pueden guardarlas en ningún otro sitio (por ahora) y tampoco es plan de borrarlas—. Nijimura-senpai, tú habías sacado alguna foto con el teléfono móvil, ¿me equivoco?

El plan se trunca con la mala elección de palabras de Akashi.

Le ha llamado _senpai_.

Nunca, jamás de los jamases, Akashi se ha dirigido a él de esa manera. Seguramente que ahora ha decidido llamarle así para no crear confusiones entre él y su padre, que también es un Nijimura-san según el catálogo mental de Akashi.

—Emm, sí. Toma. Tampoco he sacado mucha cosa, pero para que te hagas una idea —Nijimura le pasa el móvil a su padre sin mirarle a los ojos.

Es Akashi el que va explicando punto por punto dónde se han tomado esas fotografías, comentando la historia y algún que otro dato curioso sobre el lugar en cuestión, mientras Nijimura se encarga de relatar las anécdotas estúpidas que les han ido pasando.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿a ver qué es esto? —El padre de Nijimura arruga la nariz (gesto que solo ha heredado Ayaka) al ver una foto de Akashi y la familia desayunando—.  Tu madre tiene una foto con Akashi y yo no.  Shuuzou, venga, haznos una foto.

—Eso, a mí marginadme —responde Nijimura con una mueca. En el fondo le alegra que su padre le haya cogido tanto cariño a Akashi en tiempo récord.

Como para no, por otra parte. Akashi se hace de querer.

 

*

—Ey, Akashi.

Akashi gira la cabeza y todo para encontrarse de lleno con los labios de Nijimura sobre los suyos. Es un piquito corriente y moliente, de esos que no tendrían ningún tipo de importancia en una comedia romántica, pero para ellos es ideal.

Un poco desafortunado que sea en el ascensor de un hospital, eso sí.

—Gracias por todo. Ya sabes, por conocer a mi padre y sacarme las castañas del fuego con lo de las fotos.

—Tu padre es una persona encantadora y llena de energía, así que el placer ha sido mío. En cuanto a lo de las fotos… —Akashi sonríe con ese aire enigmático que podría interpretarse de mil maneras distintas.

Nijimura, en vez de ponerse a descifrarlo como si fuese un mono con un cubo de Rubik en la mano, decide preguntárselo sin más.

—Creo que sospecha algo —responde Akashi con total serenidad—, _senpai_.

—¡Es que solo a ti se te ocurre! —Frunce el ceño mientras sale del ascensor—. Podías, no sé, haberme llamado Nijimura a secas. ¿A los que eran tus senpais en Rakuzan no les llamas sin honoríficos o qué?

—Intenté usar los honoríficos, pero me pidieron que dejase de hacerlo. Decían que les resultaba incómodo.

Nijimura apura el paso tanto como puede, notando a  Akashi detrás de él. Quiere salir lo antes posible del hospital, respirar aire fresco y, sobre todo, que la brisa refresque un poco sus hornomejillas. Lástima que quien las salude sea una ráfaga de aire caliente.

Qué puto asco.

—No tienes por qué usarlos conmigo tampoco, ¿sabes? “Nijimura-san” son mis padres. —Sigue con la vista fija al frente, con dignidad ante todo—. Además, los honoríficos en Estados Unidos quedan raros.

—Tus palabras no concuerdan del todo con tu reacción tras llamarte _senpai_.

—¡A callar! ¡No quiero que me putee un tío que hace nada estaba leyendo ofertas que caducaron hace veinte años!

Akashi sí que mira al frente con tal orgullo que cualquiera se pensaría que está desfilando. Ya solo le falta ir saludando a los viandantes tal y como lo haría la reina de Inglaterra. El aire majestuoso ya lo tiene, desde luego.

—No estaba leyendo eso, precisamente —responde Akashi. Qué curioso es el calor californiano, que más que hacer que Nijimura quiera sacarse la camiseta, quiera arrancársela a otra persona—. Había un artículo muy interesante justo al lado. ¿Sabes sobre qué era?

—No, y no quiero saberlo.

A Nijimura se le llena la mente con imágenes de la pareja aquella partiéndose de risa sobre una almohada. Mira que él se ríe de estupideces (antes Akashi puso los ojos en blanco cuando Nijimura le señaló a un tío que tenía solo una ceja, ¡solo una!), pero una almohada es que no tiene ninguna gracia. Y menos cuando bajo ellos hay un título en Comic Sans poniendo en evidencia que no saben cada cuánto tiempo deberían, bueno,  _hacer eso_.

—Creo recordar que era un tema que te apasionaba sobremanera.

—¡¿A mí?! ¿¿Vamos a volver a tener la misma discusión o qué??

—Vaya, no era mi intención que un inocente artículo sobre los cisnes trompeteros fuese a enervarte tanto.

La cara de imbécil de Nijimura sí que merece una fotografía.


	8. Chapter 8

Nijimura silba una melodía improvisada mientras va buscando las llaves de casa en el bolsillo del pantalón. Se desespera un poco cuando no las encuentra, llegando a pensar que se les han caído en algún lugar y que él, como es tonto, no las ha oído caer.

Una mano le palpa el trasero.

—Las has metido en los bolsillos de atrás —sentencia Akashi con las llaves en la mano.

—¡Me acabas de tocar el culo! —grita Nijimura tras arrancarle las llaves de las manos.

—Es lo que suele suceder cuando metes la mano en los bolsillos _traseros_.

La lucha constante de Nijimura por hacer ver que Akashi es un pervertido no es del todo fructífera. Siguiendo su lógica, Akashi se ha dado cuenta de que las llaves estaban ahí porque le ha estado mirando el trasero con descaro; si bien ese dato no es falso, hay que recalcar que es difícil que Akashi no se diese cuenta de que la persona que está caminando delante de él tiene un bulto muy extraño _y con forma de llave_ en los bolsillos.

—¡Ya estamos en casa! —anuncian Nijimura y Akashi al unísono, sonriéndose al darse cuenta de ese detalle tan tonto.

—¡Shuuuuuzooouuuu! —Youta viene corriendo como un perrito que ve a su dueño—. ¡Shuuzou! ¡Hermano mayor! ¡Shuuzou!

—¿Qué, qué, QUÉ?

—Tengo haaaambre y Ayaka está en casa de una amiga y tengo hambre.

—¿Cuándo vas a aprender a cocinar? Yo a tu edad ya hacía curry que daba gusto. —Bufa Nijimura—. En fin, te preparo algo rápido y tú miras, que no te va a venir mal aprender. Akashi, si eso vete duchando tú primero.

—Shuuzou, no inventes. Quieres hacerte el chulito delante de Akashi-san y te sale mal —Coge una bocanada de aire— porque tú a mi edad solo sabías hacer bizcochos. Chúpate esa.

Akashi estaba convencido de que Youta sacaría a la luz el pasado oscuro y secreto —o no tan secreto— de su hermano mayor. La verdad es que es toda una revelación saber que Nijimura, además de ser conflictivo con once-doce años, preparaba bizcochos para chuparse los dedos.

 

*

Desde la ducha se oyen los gritos de los hermanos Nijimura. Cómo se nota que en esa casa se respira un ambiente familiar de verdad, donde hay calor humano, conversaciones a la hora de comer y, por supuesto, discusiones.

Le gustaría decir que en su casa pasa lo mismo.

 

*

 

Nijimura se caga en sí mismo cuando ve que Akashi sale de su cuarto con el pijama ya puesto. Es decir, que en algún momento ha salido de la ducha con el albornoz ese ridículo que se ha traído y él se lo ha perdido por intentar instar —obligar— a su hermano a comer pimiento. Se siente un padre soltero frustrado.

—Que aproveche, Youta-kun —dice Akashi con una sonrisa.

—No aprovecha y todo porque _este hombre_ ha echado pimiento a algo que podría estar rico. Fijo que si te preparase la cena a ti, no te echaría pimiento.

—Ese sería un gran error por su parte —aclara Akashi ante la mirada ceñuda de los Nijimura—: el pimiento no solo está delicioso, sino que es sano. Deberías darle una oportunidad.

—Ese tipo de lógica no funciona. Observa y aprende —Nijimura carraspea—. Pues muy bien, allá tú. Si tanto odias el pimiento, me lo comeré yo todo.

—¿Quéee? ¡No me robes comida, so gordo!

—Pues o te lo comes tú o me lo como yo.

—ME LO COMO YO.

Nijimura se ríe como el ángel que es mientras le acaricia la cabecita a su hermano. Akashi, además de pensar en la bonita estampa familiar, hace cálculos y llega a la conclusión de que este es un momento perfecto para estar a solas con Nijimura: el niño está demasiado ocupado cenando como para ir a molestarles.

Akashi echa un vistazo fugaz a la habitación. Nijimura asiente.

—Venga, Akashi y yo tenemos cosas que hacer. Ni se te ocurra molestar, ¿eh? Y friega los platos cuando termines, que siempre me lo dejas a mí todo.

—Pero hoy es jueves, Shuuzou, ¡dan nuestro programa favorito!

—Pues luego, cuando termine con lo mío, vengo.

—Te doy diez minutos para que hagas lo que tengas que hacer con Akashi-san —Coge el teléfono móvil como amenaza y con un grano de arroz en la barbilla. Pone en marcha el cronómetro.

Puto niño de los huevos.

—¿O si no qué, eh? —Nijimura se levanta de la silla despacio, con un aire intimidador que hace que incluso Akashi quiera dar un paso hacia atrás.

—Se lo digo a mamá.

—¿El qué…? —Nijimura traga saliva. Tiene que aparentar tranquilidad para que el mocoso no sepa que ha dado con su talón de Aquiles.

—Que te encierras en tu habitación con Akashi-san para hacer cosas malas. —Entrecierra los ojos—. Como fumar.

Las ganas de reírse de Akashi son proporcionalmente directas a la cara de alelamiento de Nijimura.

—¿Fumar? —repite Nijimura.

—Sí. Eso es lo que vais a hacer, ¿no? Fumar. Por eso os encerráis, para que no huela la casa y mamá no se dé cuenta.

—Has descubierto nuestros planes —responde Akashi con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé, es que veo mucho Detective Conan. Por cierto, os quedan 8 minutos.

—¡ME CAGO EN TU ESTIRPE, ENANO DE LOS HUEVOS! ¡Ponlo de nuevo!

Mientras Nijimura grita e intenta perseguir al niño por la cocina, Akashi hace de tripas corazón y le agarra la muñeca, arrastrándolo hacia el dormitorio.

—Encima que le hago la cena… Puto enano… Así me las paga…

—No quiero verte enfadado en estos siete minutos y treinta y dos segundos que nos quedan.

—¿Has estado contando? Qué desesperado estás, macho.

Akashi lo calla con un beso, con dos, con tres…

 

*

Es cierto que la cama de Nijimura es demasiado pequeña para los dos, pero si se abrazan bien, hay espacio más que suficiente. Él mira a Akashi con devoción mientras le acaricia la mejilla, si es que no está dejándole besos por el cuello o sonriendo ante las cursilerías más que vergonzosas que le susurra Akashi al oído.  
  
A Akashi se le ilumina la mirada cuando Nijimura lo llama por su nombre. _Seijuurou_. Un nombre que suena perfecto cuando es Nijimura el que lo pronuncia.

Se han convertido en dos cerezas caramelizadas y Nijimura es el que sabe la vergüenza que sentirá en cuanto recuerde momentos como este.

Tanta prisa por parte de Akashi y total para acabar abrazándose en cama. Qué vida más perra. En el fondo esa decisión es normal: el enano está a punto de venir a darles la brasa y la madre de Nijimura estará al llegar. A Youta pueden engañarlo con la excusa del tabaco, pero a la madre ya sí que no se la pueden dar con queso.

—Si durmiésemos así, habría espacio para los dos. Sería conveniente que lo considerases.

—Akashi, con el calor que hace lo último que quieres es tenerme de estufa.

—Para eso está el ventilador.

—¿Con la de ruido que hace?

—Llevas todo el día diciéndome que me ibas a recompensar por lo del hospital y sigo con las manos vacías. No hago más que reclamar mi premio.

—Tu premio fue sobarme el culo antes, so fresco —Nijimura le sopla en el flequillo—. Pero bueno, supongo que no pasará nada por intent…

—¡SHUUZOU, YA HAN PASADO DIEZ MINUTOS! ¡¡¡SHUUUUZOU!!!

Nijimura cierra los ojos y cuenta en voz baja hasta diez. Todo mientras su puñetero hermano pequeño aporrea la puerta y le gasta el nombre.

Es como escuchar el despertador por la mañana para ir a clase. Nijimura se incorpora, seguido de Akashi, que está con una cara de asesino que tira para atrás, y toma una bocanada de aire.

—¡SHUUZOU! —repite Youta dando pisotones en el suelo.

—Shuuzou… —dice Akashi pasándole los brazos por el cuello y murmurándole su nombre a escasos milímetros de sus labios.

¡¿POR QUÉ?!

De todos los momentos que ha tenido Akashi para ya no solo quitar el honorífico de su apellido, sino para usar su puto nombre de pila, va el muy cabrito y elige _ese_.

«Shuuzou, amigo, piensa con el cerebro y no con lo de ahí abajo», se dice Nijimura mientras Akashi se le abraza y huele al mismo champú que usa él y aún tiene el pelo algo húmedo y ¡no! ¡Basta! Con el cerebro, hay que pensar con el cerebro.

—Shuuzou…

Sí…

—¡¡SHUUZOU!!

¡No!

Si sigue con Akashi va a acabar metiéndose, entre otros lugares, en problemas. No le apetece que su madre eche a Akashi de casa por indecente y que a él le prohíba respirar en lo que le queda de vida. Tampoco le hace gracia que su hermano pequeño vea cómo se lo monta con Akashi. Además, el programa ese que quiere ver Youta es divertido y tampoco hace daño echarse unas risas. Akashi también se lo puede pasar bien. Por no mencionar que Youta debe de llevar todo el día solo y que apenas tiene once años. Para él no es fácil tener una madre que tiene el trabajar como modo de vida y un padre que por poco ni eso tiene. Nijimura lleva años siendo consciente de que tiene que luchar para que al menos el mocosillo, al igual que Ayaka, sigan sonriendo sin preocupaciones.

Aunque eso conlleve hacer sacrificios.

—¡YA VOY, SO PESADO! —Suspira resignado—. Lo siento, Akashi.

—No, discúlpame tú a mí por estarte importunando. —Akashi lo suelta con una sonrisa que poco tiene de sincera—. No queremos que Youta-kun se quede afónico de tanto gritar, ¿verdad?

—Verdad. —Admite con una mirada esquiva—. Lo siento.

—No te disculpes y ve. Intuyo que el programa ya ha debido de comenzar.

Nijimura le deja un beso en la frente y se levanta de cama como si su espíritu acabase de abandonar su cuerpo. Akashi lo mira un poco melancólico, pero también con una admiración difícil de explicar y fácil de asimilar. No es Nijimura el que tenga que compensarle nada a él, sino al revés: es Akashi el que debería llenar de regalos y de cariño a un chico que solo tiene responsabilidades y que a duras penas sabe permitirse un capricho.

—Nijimura.

—¿Mm? —pregunta volviéndose.

Las palabras que Akashi quiere pronunciar se quedan colgadas de la lengua, aferrándose para quedarse refugiadas durante un poco más. Menos mal que sus ojos son mucho más valientes.

—Nada —miente—. ¿Qué programa vais a ver?

Nijimura pone una mueca. Se nota que acaba de pillarle mintiendo, pero no parece que se haya molestado.

—Uno de gente que muere de forma estúpida. Ven, que en el sofá hay sitio de sobra para los tres.

—No, gracias. Aún tengo que enviarle las fotos a Mibuchi y comentarle pormenorizadamente nuestra visita al paseo de la fama. También les he prometido a Kuroko y compañía que les enviaría imágenes tuyas graciosas.

—¡OYE!

Nijimura le sonríe antes de irse corriendo a hacerle cosquillas a su hermano pequeño al sofá. Es bonito, piensa Akashi, poder mirar con tanta admiración y respeto a otra persona.

*

 

—¿Qué programa estáis viendo ahora? —Akashi se sienta al lado de Nijimura, que inmediatamente pasa un brazo alrededor de su hombro.

— _Cuerpos grotescos_ —dice Youta en un inglés perfecto—. Va de gente amorfa con enfermedades chungas.

—Es muy gracioso —asegura Nijimura.

—Interesante…

No lo es. Los hermanos Nijimura lloran de la risa con gente con dentaduras imposibles o bultos donde no debería haberlos. Akashi hasta tiene que quitarle las lágrimas a su Nijimura favorito con el pulgar.

—Akashi, ¿entiendes todo? ¿Quieres que ponga los subtítulos o algo?

—Sinceramente —responde Akashi—, no creo que haya mucho que entender.

Nijimura aprovecha la pausa publicitaria para ir al cuarto de baño. Seguramente vaya a ponerse el pijama, cepillarse los dientes y hacer lo que su cuerpo le dicte. _Perfecto_. Akashi tiene tiempo de sobra para poner en práctica su plan.

—Youta-kun, hay un asunto que me gustaría comentar contigo —dice Akashi usando su tono de voz más convincente.

El niño le presta toda la atención del mundo. La sonrisa de Akashi no hace más que crecer.

 

*

Akashi acaba demolido a nivel psicológico con los programas que ofrece la televisión estadounidense y decide, con muy buen juicio, irse a dormir. Casi estalla de la felicidad cuando casi una hora después nota un cuerpo intentándose meter torpemente en la cama.

Oh, y una palabrota mascullada.

—¿Nijimura? —Akashi se da media vuelta.

—Mierda, ¿te he despertado?

—No, para nada. —Sonríe—. No contaba con que fueses a dormir aquí.

—Ya ves. Me sabe mal haberte dejado antes, así que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es abrazarte hasta que te hartes de mí.

No es nada fácil encontrar una postura que, en un espacio tan reducido como lo es ese camastro, les permita descansar sin que se les duerma una extremidad. Nijimura no para de protestar porque su hermano se ha quedado dormido en el sofá y ha tenido que llevarlo a su cama, con el consiguiente dolor de espalda.

—Así creo que estamos bien —opina Nijimura tras haber hecho acrobacias en la cama.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero creo que se te va a dormir el brazo.

—Pues mañana es cuestión de despertarlo. —Entrelaza sus piernas con las de Akashi, sus pies desnudos tocándose—. Espero que la próxima vez durmamos en una cama más grande o algo.

—¿La próxima vez? —Akashi tiene la tentación de acariciarle el pelo a Nijimura, que tiene la cabeza apoyada en su hombro como si se tratase de una almohada. Mañana el cuello le va a doler, pero aun así no tiene trazas de querer adoptar una postura más cómoda.

—S-Sí. Si alguna vez vamos a un hotel o… ya sabes, tenemos una, eh, una cama propia.

Akashi se ríe. Espera con ansias ese futuro del que ya está especulando Nijimura.

 

*

Se dan un beso de buenas noches y a los dos segundos Nijimura ya se ha quedado dormido. Akashi atesora la sensación de Nijimura abrazándole y respirando dulcemente contra su pecho.

Deja de parecerle tan poético en cuanto quiere levantarse a abrir la ventana y no puede porque Nijimura, además de ser encantador y un amor de persona, es también una garrapata cuando duerme.

Va a ser una noche larga.

 

*

A Nijimura casi le da un jamacuco cuando se despierta y nota que está abrazado a alguien. Le reconforta un poco el ubicarse y darse cuenta de que ese alguien no es otro que Akashi.

Quiere un tatuaje de la cara de Akashi mientras duerme. O un póster bien grande que ocupe media pared. Sonriente, Nijimura le acaricia la mejilla, cagándose un poco en todo por lo mucho que se le está quejando el cuello en esos momentos.

—Mmm…

—Buenos días, marmota. ¿Qué, te ha prestado el sueño?

—Dejando a un lado las patadas que me has estado repartiendo a lo largo de la noche, diría que sí.

—No te quejes, que ya te dije que esto iba a ser incómodo de narices —Nijimura deja descansar su cuello en la almohada. Se nota que no ha mojado porque no sonríe a la almohada tal y como hacía la pareja de la revista esa que estaba leyendo Akashi ayer.

—No me quejo. Pese a todo, me ha gustado compartir esta experiencia contigo. Eso sí, he aprovechado mi pequeño desvelo para crear un catálogo de colchones que se adecúen más a tus necesidades.

Nijimura, aún aturdido después de despertar, tiene la suficiente agudeza mental para darse cuenta de que los colchones marca Akashi tienen algo que ver con su Akashi.

—No me jodas que eres el de los colchones…

—Entre otras cosas, en efecto. —Akashi se acurruca en el pecho de Nijimura, que debe de oler a cabra muerta o algo incluso peor—. Por cierto, me parece conveniente informarte de que estamos solos.

Nijimura, boquiabierto, escucha cómo Akashi le detalla que Ayaka está en casa de una amiga, que su madre ha salido a trabajar a las nueve de la mañana y —en exclusiva— que Youta ha quedado con una tal Lindsay Sellers a las diez y media para ir a desayunar al diner canadiense.

—¿Quién coño es Lindsay Sellers? ¿Y por qué sabes tú eso? —Nijimura lo mira con acusación.

Akashi sonríe.

Nijimura lo mira.

Akashi sigue sonriendo.

—No me digas que has sobornado a mi hermano de once años para poder f…

—Le he sugerido —Akashi le tapa la boca con su dedo índice— el impresionante menú desayuno del lugar al que nos llevó la señorita Alexandra el otro día. Youta-kun me comentó que no tenía suficiente dinero, así que no he hecho más que facilitarle su quedada con una chica de su clase.

En vez de sentirse conmovido por comprobar que Akashi y Youta están, en efecto, estrechando sus lazos fraternales, pone cara de pato enfurruñado.

—¿Estás disgustado?

Nijimura le responde con algo tan sensual y erótico como lo es un capirotazo en la frente.


	9. Chapter 9

Akashi y Nijimura están solos en casa. En la misma cama. Sin nadie que pueda interrumpir sus momentos de intimidad.

—Qué grande la tienes —dice Akashi con un poco de admiración.

Así que aprovechan ese rato de soledad que han conseguido a partir de sobornar a un niño de once años para cumplir el sueño de Akashi: comparar el tamaño de sus manos.

Las palmas de sus manos están unidas. Akashi sonríe al recordar que esto ya había sucedido una vez en Teikou —qué lejano suena eso— y que la diferencia entre sus manos era abismal: él era apenas un niño que luchaba por llegar al metro sesenta, mientras que Nijimura, siendo un año y medio mayor que él, ya era un adolescente atravesando las maravillas de una pubertad bien llevada. Nijimura había aprovechado para reírse de lo pequeño que era (“moco” había sido la palabra que había usado para ridiculizarle) y Akashi fingió que aquel comentario no le había herido el orgullo.

Aunque ahora las manos de Nijimura siguen siendo algo más grandes que las de Akashi, ya no parecen las de un padre y su hijo de siete años.

—Oye, que es de tamaño normal —se defiende Nijimura—. Lo raro sería que fuese más pequeña.

Nijimura sigue analizando pormenorizadamente sus manos; al estar unidas, se aprecia un poco mejor lo torcido que está el dedo corazón de Nijimura y lo delgados y estilizados que son los de Akashi. No es que a Akashi no le parezca un asunto apasionante, pero le parece mucho más divertido recrearse en cómo Nijimura está tan concentrado mirando dos manos.

Sintiéndose un poco culpable, Akashi interrumpe el estudio de Nijimura al entrelazar sus dedos, sonriéndole con dulzura.

Es una verdadera lástima que, dada la ausencia de hermanos pequeños escandalosos, sean los alaridos del estómago de Nijimura los que interrumpan un momento potencialmente bonito.

—Intuyo que tienes hambre, ¿me equivoco?

—No te equivocas. Es que llevamos aquí como dos horas hablando y, claro… —Nijimura apartó la mirada, un poco abochornado de más—. Venga, a desayunar. ¿Te apetecen tortitas?

Akashi sonríe y Nijimura no sabe si tomarse eso como un sí o interpretar que su invitado sigue medio adormilado. Puede que ambas opciones sean correctas.

*

La madre de Nijimura ha comprado una sartén enana perfecta para las tortitas y esta es la ocasión idónea para estrenarla. También lo es para ponerle a Akashi un delantal amarillo pollo-Kise y reírse un poco a su costa, aunque a él no parezca importarle mucho.

—Me parece bien; así no me mancho —contesta Akashi con satisfacción. Qué ganas de aguar la fiesta.

—Si tan bien te parece, no te importará que te saque una foto, ¿no?

—Para nada. Adelante.

Nijimura cumple con su amenaza y le hace la fotografía. Sale con una sonrisa repleta de superioridad que, por desgracia, se ve completamente opacada por el color chirriante del delantal y la curiosa forma en la que empuña las varillas de batir como si fuesen una navaja.

Pese a lo ridículo que está, a Nijimura le parece una imagen perfecta. Le recuerda un poco a cuando ve fotos de sus padres de jóvenes y su madre, con una sonrisa que entra en competición directa con las de una quinceañera, le dice lo guapo que sale su padre. Y su padre, sí, muy buena persona y tal, pero sale en las fotografías como una bosta en un lienzo.

Algo que, todo dicho sea de paso, ha heredado su primogénito.

En fin, el amor es ciego. Algún día Nijimura enseñará esa foto de Akashi a alguien y será él el que sea tomado por chalado. Es el orden natural del cosmos.

—Bien, comencemos —proclama Nijimura tras dejar el móvil en la encimera—. ¿Has preparado tortitas alguna vez?

—No, pero puedo imaginarme cómo se hacen. Aun así, espero tus instrucciones.

Lo que hace Nijimura es ir sacando los ingredientes necesarios, quejándose de vez en cuando porque no están en su sitio, y a Akashi le da la impresión de que hasta la comida le guarda un respeto.

Para Akashi es toda una experiencia ver a Nijimura pasando de echar el azúcar cuidadosamente, con la lengua un poco de fuera y una pulcritud jamás vista en él, a batir la mezcla con tal brusquedad que se salpica a sí mismo.

—Creo que tú necesitas más el delantal que yo —Akashi le limpia una mancha del cuello con un trapo.

Palabras así solo pueden hacer florecer una mueca en los labios de Nijimura.

—Te vas a quedar sin tortitas —amenaza Nijimura con el ceño fruncido.

Es una amenaza tan vacía como la lista de contactos de Mayuzumi, así que Akashi la ignora y se dedica a ser testigo de la lucha constante entre Nijimura y el botecito de extracto de vainilla. Dar con la cantidad justa no es uno de sus fuertes, por lo que se ve.

—Bien, ahora esperamos un rato antes de echarlo a la sartén —Nijimura le pasa un brazo por la cintura a Akashi, orgulloso de su excelsa creación culinaria.

Puede que solo estén preparando tortitas y que no parezca mucho a ojos de los demás, pero para Akashi es una experiencia que va a atesorar de por vida. Estar a solas con Nijimura, tomándose las cosas con calma, aún en pijama… Es una sensación hogareña que Akashi ya había empezado a olvidar.

Quiere pensar en una vida donde cada fin de semana pueda hacer de algo tan simple como preparar el desayuno una aventura.

Akashi también pasa su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Nijimura. 

*

—¡A la sartén! —exclama Nijimura con la voz un poco ronca de más.

Akashi hace los honores y va echando la mezcla en la minisartén. Increíble la forma redonda perfecta de las tortitas.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —pregunta Nijimura indignado.

Como no tiene ningún tipo de respuesta, Akashi solo sonríe contento.

Nijimura le devuelve la sonrisa. Seguramente la tortita también esté sonriendo.

O no, a juzgar por el olorcillo a quemado. Las alarmas del organismo de Nijimura saltan y ahora es él el que blande una espátula y va a la guerra.

—¡¿Qué coño?! ¡¿Por qué se está quemando si la acabamos de echar?! Tortita hijaputa… Me cago en…

Antes de que Nijimura haga un estropicio, Akashi agarra la sartén por el mango para que Nijimura pueda sacar la tortita de ahí sin morir en el intento. Si bien Nijimura sí que es capaz de sobrevivir, la tortita no ha corrido la misma fortuna.

Está calcinada. Esa tortita Aomine Daiki es incomestible.

Tanto Nijimura como Akashi se asoman a la sartén, la culpable indiscutible de todo este incidente, y ven cómo medio cadáver de tortita sigue pegado a la superficie de teflón.

—¡Ya sabía yo que no podía dejar a mi madre comprar una sartén! Es que no aprende. ¡No aprende!

—Nijimura, relájate.

—¡Puta sartén de mierda!

Solo queda una opción y es tan extrema que a Akashi le da un poco de pena tener que recurrir a ella, pero la situación, claro está, lo requiere: hace que Nijimura pruebe de su propia medicina y le da un toque en la frente. Es suave, casi como una caricia, pero parece surtir efecto de todas formas.

Nijimura se sonroja un poco, enfurruñado.

—Podemos usar cualquier otra sartén, no te preocupes.

—Tienes razón —admite Nijimura de mala gana y con un aura asesina dirigida a su nueva enemiga mortal: la minisartén—. Aún podemos salvar el resto.

Nijimura tira la tortita mártir a la basura y la llama cabrona. Akashi suelta un largo suspiro. 

*

Es satisfactorio el resultado de las demás tortitas. Si bien la otra sartén también ha presentado alguna que otra inconveniencia, al menos les ha dejado dar la vuelta a las tortitas. Algo es algo.

—¿Qué tal? —pregunta Nijimura con poca seguridad.

—Muy bien, ¿y tú?

—Digo las tortitas, Akashi, las tortitas.

Qué mal que Nijimura no sepa apreciar el sentido del humor de Akashi.

—Están muy ricas. Me gusta especialmente el toque que les da el cacao en polvo. El plátano y las fresas también han sido todo un acierto.

—Me han salido mejor otras veces. En fin… Es lo que hay. —Se termina su tercera tortita con pocas ganas—. Por cierto, ¿qué te apetece hacer hoy? Se me ha ido el santo al cielo y al final hemos pasado aquí toda la mañana.

—Llévame a los sitios que más te gusten a ti.

—Los sitios que me gustan a mí no son turísticos.

—Nijimura —dice Akashi con una sonrisa amable—, creía que a estas alturas ya habrías adivinado que mi motivación para venir a Los Ángeles no es el turismo.

Nijimura sigue comiendo las tortitas a una velocidad preocupante y que le van a conducir hacia un atragantamiento inevitable. Todo con tal de no mirar a Akashi a los ojos y pensar en lo que acaba de decir.

—…Eres tú.

—¡No hacía falta que lo aclararas! —protesta Nijimura en clara competición con la fresa de la tortita por ver quién contaba con el rojo más vivo— En fin, vale. Tú mandas. Lo importante es que te lo pases bien, ¿no? Pues eso.

—Ya me lo estoy pasando estupendamente bien aquí contigo.

Los pronósticos de Akashi se vuelven realidad cuando Nijimura se atraganta. Puede que aún se tenga que trabajar más los chistes; sin embargo, puede decir con cierto orgullo que ya es cinturón negro en sacarle los colores a Nijimura.


	10. Chapter 10

Decir que han desperdiciado la mañana con el incidente de las tortitas y demás quizás sería exagerado; Akashi parece que se lo ha pasado bastante bien siendo testigo de la pérdida progresiva de dignidad de Nijimura y viendo cómo salía de la ducha en calzoncillos y con una toalla alrededor del cuello.

Qué chico más siniestro.

—Tu turno. —Nijimura frunce el ceño—. Y más te vale que sea con agua bien fría, que  falta te hace.

—¿Significa eso que vas a venir a comprobar personalmente la temperatura del agua?

—¡Anda, tira! ¡Tira! —Nijimura coge la toalla del cuello y la convierte en un arma mortífera que, por desgracia, Akashi se ve capaz de esquivar sin problemas.

Akashi se toma su tiempo en la ducha y la imaginación de Nijimura, en un intento exitoso de hacerle parecer un hipócrita, lo lleva a imágenes de Akashi frotándose el cuerpo con esa esponja de lujo que dice haberse comprado en el aeropuerto. Echándose el champú de Nijimura.

Quizás tampoco sea tan mala idea ir a comprobar en vivo y en directo la temperatura del agua. No vaya a ser que le salga mal y que el pobre Akashi, con tal de no molestar, no diga nada.

Su gozo en un pozo: Akashi sale con la elegancia de un pavo real del cuarto de baño. Esa comparación no es gratuita, ni mucho menos; el albornoz que lleva, azul y con algunas líneas negras, recuerda al plumaje de ese simpático animalejo.

—¿Qué tal? —pregunta Nijimura. Antes de que Akashi le salte con otro _muy bien, ¿y tú?_ sin gracia, continúa—. La ducha, digo.

—Ha sido muy estimulante —responde Akashi mientras Nijimura no le quita el ojo desde el sofá.

Qué feo es ese albornoz y qué ganas las de quitárselo de encima. A lo mejor el que necesita una ducha fría es el propio Nijimura.

*

—Ya me he quitado el albornoz —anuncia Akashi con la ropa de salir ya puesta. Pues qué bien, ¿no?

Nijimura pone una mueca muy en contra de su voluntad.

—Espera, aún tienes el pelo empapado.

—Solo está un poco húmedo.

—¡De eso nada! Anda, ven, que no quiero que me cojas un resfriado.

Cualquier excusa es buena para estar cerca de Akashi, se dice Nijimura mientras le seca el pelo de cualquier manera en el sofá con una toalla que, estando tan húmeda como lo está, de poca ayuda va a servir. Debería empezar a plantearse cuánto tiempo lleva prendado de este chiquillo extraño, pero amable y más inteligente y capaz que cualquiera que haya conocido Nijimura jamás en su vida. Tanto tiempo detrás de él, quizás sin siquiera saberlo, y _por fin_ puede disfrutar de momentos tontos y cotidianos con él.

Poco les durará esto: dentro de unos días Akashi se tendrá que volver a Japón.

Y pensar que Nijimura solo le ha dicho una vez que le quiere… ¡Por no decir que, para mayor vergüenza, fue por error!

—Ey, Akashi…

Nijimura le deja la toalla en la cabeza y pasa los brazos alrededor de su cintura, apoyando el mentón en su hombro. Es increíble cómo el mismo champú huele mejor en Akashi.

Roza con sus labios el cuello de Akashi, que se estremece y suelta un suspiro.

Los dedos de Akashi se enredan en el pelo de Nijimura.

—¡¡YA ESTOY EN CASA!!

La próxima vez que Nijimura quiera ponerse en actitud cariñosa con este pobre diablo falto de amor, se encerrarán en su habitación y pondrá la música a todo trapo para que nadie pueda escuchar ni el más mínimo ruido que los pueda delatar.  
  
Aunque el mero hecho de tener la música a toda hostia pueda ser en sí sospechoso.

—Bienvenido —gruñe Nijimura sin quitar los brazos de la cintura de Akashi. Error—. ¿Qué tal con Lindsay Selliers, eh?

—Guay, como siempre.

—El enano se ha echado novia —Nijimura pone una sonrisa burlona que solo aumenta la indignación de su hermano pequeño.

—¡Lindsay es mi amiga! ¡Mi _mejor_ amiga! Bueno, después de Lucy Stevenson, que sí es mi mejor _mejor_ amiga. Tío, un chaval y una chavala pueden ser amigos, ¿vale? Tú y tus convencionalismos.

Akashi se ríe. Fijo que es él el que le ha enseñado esa palabreja a Youta.

—¿Te ha gustado el diner canadiense? —pregunta Akashi.

Mientras Youta se pone a soltar un rollo impresionante sobre el diner y lo genial que es haber podido ir con su amiga, Nijimura hace más férreo,  quiere pensar que de manera inconsciente, su agarre a Akashi.

Le encanta que Akashi y su hermano hablen con tanta naturalidad, que hasta tengan bromas internas y que parezcan, en resumidas cuentas, una familia de verdad.

—¿Y vosotros dos por qué seguís en casa, eeeeeh? —dice Youta con las cejas levantadas, prestando especial atención a la curiosa posición en la que se encuentran su hermano mayor y su “amigo”.

—Hay cosas muy divertidas que se pueden hacer en casa —explica Akashi con una sonrisa enigmática.

—¿Como jugar a lucha libre? —El mocoso de mierda los señala dándoles menos crédito que un banco en quiebra—. ¡Eh, pero _a ti_ no te pega nada, Aka!

_Aka_. Está claro que ese apodo hace tan feliz a Nijimura como al propio Akashi.

 

*

Se van a comer a un Taco Hell y todo para que Akashi termine pasándoselo en grande a costa de Nijimura por beber demasiado. Le gusta el picante, sí, pero no es inmune a él. Ya para terminar más de humillarse, se le cae medio taco y se mancha toda la muñeca de salsa.

Caray, hay que preguntarse por qué Akashi le sigue queriendo.

No es un tema del que le guste pensar, pero que no se le venga a la cabeza tampoco es tan extraño; Akashi es un partidazo en todos los sentidos, siendo admirable como jugador, estratega, capitán y, ante todo, como persona. El Akashi Seijuurou que vive por la victoria es inspiración en vena, pero el que sale después de los entrenamientos cansado y aún con ganas de ayudar a Nijimura ya es todo un amor.

Con todo esto en mente, no es de extrañar que luego a Nijimura se le caiga la comida y que sea un ejemplo claro de cómo no ser un adulto funcional. Akashi lo tiene absorbido.

Y no le importa ni lo más mínimo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunta Akashi, preocupado.

—Sí —responde Nijimura con rapidez—. Por cierto, ya que hoy no nos va a dar tiempo a mucho, ¿te apetece ir a jugar al básket?

La cara de Akashi parece la de un gato sorprendido.

—Dijiste que querías que te llevase a mis sitios favoritos, ¿no?

—Me parece una gran idea.

Nijimura envuelve sus labios en la pajita y se olvide de sorber. Sí, la sonrisa de Akashi, sumada a un calor que haría del infierno una nevera, consiguen que Nijimura se atonte. No ayuda mucho que encima que el chico que le merma la inteligencia sea tan guapo. Las caras bonitas siempre han sido su perdición y esta combinación es demasiado peligrosa para él. Demasiado.

*

Si el Akashi de Teikou era de armas tomar, el de ahora ya es poco menos que un dios que ha descendido a las canchas para imponer su ley. ¿Puede ver el futuro o qué? Se mueve con una destreza basada en un estilo limpio y pulido, en un contraste total con la libertad y falta de elegancia de los jugadores de streetball y del mismísimo Nijimura.

Menos mal que están en el mismo equipo, porque de lo contrario menudo repaso le iba a dar a Nijimura.

A Nijimura le gusta ver cómo sus amigos se quedan pasmados ante las habilidades de Akashi, creyéndose que se iban a enfrentar a un pringado y topándose con un verdadero maestro. Nijimura siempre ha disfrutado viéndole dominar un partido; siempre al mando, siempre tenaz, siempre preciso.

Qué feliz está Akashi.

Cuando Nijimura consigue el balón, siente la imperiosa necesidad de hacer algo chulo que haga que Akashi se sienta orgulloso de él. Es difícil, teniendo en cuenta que Akashi está acostumbrado a las jugadas de monstruos como Aomine o los fenómenos del Rakuzan, pero Nijimura quiere creer un poco en sí mismo y en sus progresos. Es cierto que no dedica tantas horas al baloncesto como le gustaría y que no juega en un partido de verdad desde Teikou; ahora bien, siempre que puede echa una pachanguilla con sus amigos, poco menos que nacidos en una cancha de streetball, y el entrenar a las mocosillas le obliga a evolucionar como jugador para ser un mejor maestro. Por no mencionar que los unos contra unos ocasionales con Alex hacen maravillas.

El streetball lo ha convertido, si cabe, en un jugador más intuitivo y agresivo. A Akashi no parece disgustarle nada su evolución, a juzgar por su sonrisa satisfecha.

Nijimura sonríe.

—¡SEIJUUROU! —grita Nijimura mientras le pasa el balón a Akashi.

Akashi remata la jugada con un tiro de bandeja simple, pero elegante.

El partido termina con una victoria holgada a su favor y Nijimura, antes que chocar las cinco con sus demás compañeros, que definitivamente han ayudado _y mucho_ a que ganen, sale corriendo a por Akashi y lo levanta con un abrazo.

La risa de Akashi le da años de vida.

—Gran partido.

—Gran partido —repite Akashi, posando una mano en la mandíbula (asquerosamente sudorosa) de Nijimura.

Los amigos sinvergüenzas de Nijimura empiezan a silbar y a aplaudir en cuanto se besan. Nijimura se muere de la vergüenza y les haría el corte de manga si no fuera porque sus manos están bastante ocupadas. Además, ¡qué mierda!, él tiene que soportar todo el puto año cómo sus amigos se lo montan en público con sus churris mientras él está a dos velas.

Encima los besos que se da con Akashi son bonitos e inocentes. Esa panda de yanquis salidorros debería aprender un poco más de su inocencia.

—¡¡Shuuuuuzouuuu!! —grita una vocecilla la mar de conocida a lo lejos.

Nijimura empieza a contemplar seriamente la opción de pasar una noche en un motel o algo.

Ayaka viene corriendo mientras sus amigas la miran como si le faltase medio hervor. Nijimura baja a Akashi, ahora sí que enterrado por capas y capas de vergüenza, y finge que no se estaban besando a ojos de todo el mundo.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Su hermana pequeña los acaba de pillar con las manos en masa. Tiene que pedirle de rodillas que no se lo cuente a absolutamente nadie si quiere seguir con vida y con los testículos intactos.

—Emm. ¿Y tú por aquí? —Nijimura se rasca la nuca.

—Estaba dando un paseo con mis amigas y pasamos aquí de casualidad. —La mocosa sonríe—. ¿Habéis ganado?

—Claro que sí, eso ni se pregunta. —Nijimura frunce el ceño al mirar a su hermana—. Oye, lo que acabas de ver… que quede aquí, por favor. No sabes en la de problemas que me puedo meter.

—¿Eh? ¿El qué? —Ayaka busca algún tipo de respuesta en Akashi, que sigue en silencio—. ¿Que os beséis?

Es cuestión de que lo diga en alto para que tanto la cara de Nijimura como la de Akashi decidan hacer un sentido homenaje a la bandera de su país.

—¿Pero qué tiene de malo? —continúa Ayaka.

—A ver, coño, no tendría nada de malo en un mundo cabal, pero esto es lo que hay y no quiero problemas, ¿me oyes? Nadie tiene por qué saber que Akashi y yo estamos juntos.

Ayaka se le queda mirando sin entender nada. Vale, tiene sus motivos: si tanto secretismo hay, la calle no es el lugar más adecuado para dar rienda suelta a su amor. Lo del motel cada vez parece más factible.

—Emm. Shuuzou. —Ahora la que se sonroja es ella—. Creo que ya lo sabe todo el mundo.

Nijimura y Akashi se miran durante unas décimas de segundo, incapaces de comprender _cómo_ los han podido pillar.

—¿Todo el mundo? Espera, ¡¿tú lo sabías?!

—¿Claro, tonto? Ni siquiera pensé que lo estuvieseis ocultando ni nada…

—¿Lo sabe Youta?

—Lo sabe todo el mundo —reitera Ayaka un poco cansada.

—¿Y mamá? —A medida que Nijimura va perdiendo el color de la cara, Ayaka se impacienta más—.  ¿ _Lo sabe papá?_

—¡Todo el mundo, te digo!

Ayaka le empieza enumerar cuáles han sido las fisuras de su fachada perfecta: ya para empezar, Nijimura se ponía guapo para encerrarse cada sábado de noche en su habitación (a Akashi encima le parece un detalle adorable) y todo para hablar por Skyte con un chico japonés. Después de un tiempo, el chico en cuestión se viene _adrede_ desde Japón y se queda en casa de los Nijimura; concretamente, compartiendo cama con su amigo al que tanto quiere. Por si no fuera poco, están todo el día tonteando, bien pegaditos y mirándose como un tonto a un lápiz.

En algún momento Nijimura desconecta de la realidad y recapacita sobre cómo sus padres se han comportado alrededor de Akashi. No, no estaban siendo simpáticos con un mero anfitrión, sino ganándose el corazón de su posible yerno.

_Joder_.

*

A Akashi parece que todo el asunto de que media humanidad sepa que están liados se la trae al pairo. Seguro que si estuviesen en Japón, sería el maestro de una discreción intachable, eso está claro. En fin, mejor no obcecarse con algo que no tiene arreglo y continuar con su especie de luna de miel coja.

Como Nijimura no tiene ni repajolera idea de qué hacer a semejantes horas de la tarde, decide que lo mejor será ir a dar un paseo a una zona más o menos comercial. No es que a Akashi le apasione ir de tiendas, pero le ha mencionado alguna que otra vez que quiere comprar recuerdos para sus allegados y ahora mismo Nijimura no tiene mejores ideas en mente. Además, por ahí hay una tetería de bastante renombre y está convencido de que Akashi se va a enamorar de ese sitio en apenas dos segundos.

Así es. Akashi se toma su té de nombre impronunciable mientras ojea los cachivaches inservibles que acaba de comprar para un tal Nebuya. A Nijimura le recuerdan un poco a toda esa mierda fea y hortera que se había agenciado Kiyoshi poco antes de volverse a Japón. A veces se queda quieto y callado, deleitándose con el aroma del té, y esboza una sonrisa diminuta y no por ello menos especial.

Nijimura lo mira sin decir nada. No va a decir que el efecto de alelarse ante alguien que le gusta ha nacido con Akashi, porque eso sería mentir y _mucho_. Desde que tiene uso de razón su cerebro pierde las pocas facultades de las que dispone en cuanto se enchocha. Eso sí, siempre viene con nervios y un miedo asqueroso a meter la pata a la primera de cambio. Con Akashi, sin embargo, se siente lelo pero tranquilo.

Akashi lo relaja y le hace olvidarse de asuntos que hasta hace apenas unos minutos lo tenían preocupado. Sí que es cierto que a veces Akashi, consciente del efecto que puede llegar a surtir en Nijimura, se mete con él y rompe en mil pedazos esa calma que él mismo ha construido, pero Nijimura no se lo tiene en cuenta  porque tampoco es tan terrible. Incluso puede admitirse a sí mismo que le gusta que Akashi le putee; eso es que confía en él y está a gusto a su lado.

—Nijimura, se te va a enfriar el té —advierte Akashi  mientras sus ojazos penetrantes lo atrapan aún más.

Bueno, quizás no sea tan malo que su familia sepa que este es el chico por el que está colado. Al menos significa que tiene un gusto para los hombres exquisito.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Quizás lo más difícil de todo sea preparar la bolsa para la playa. Nijimura se centra en las toallas, la muda, las palas para entretenerse un poco y se resiste, no sin antes protestar, a llevar una sombrilla. Para Akashi lo esencial son unas gafas de sol apropiadas (se huele que las de Nijimura son baratas y poco eficaces), amén de una crema que proteja sus pieles del sol.

—Ah, y un gorro. Al final no te compraste ninguno, ¿eh? —Nijimura cierra los ojos un momento, pensativo—. Pues nada, te vuelvo a dejar uno de los míos. ¿Nos estamos olvidando de algo?

—¿La comida, quizás?

—Hostia, la comida —Nijimura chasquea la lengua y Akashi ni intenta reprimir una sonrisa enternecida— y la bebida, claro.

Nijimura mete las fiambreras de cualquier manera en la bolsa, haciendo oídos sordos a los consejos de Akashi, y carga con la maxibolsa al hombro.

 

*

Akashi es muy estricto a la hora de aplicar la protección solar correspondiente, cebándose en concreto en la punta de la nariz de Nijimura, que no para de protestar como el cabezota que es.

Tantos días con un viaje interminable de avión de por medio, con noches mejorables y días casi frenéticos hacen mella en cualquiera, incluso en Akashi Seijuurou. Por eso mismo Nijimura le deja en paz cuando ve que se queda descansando en la toalla y con pocas ganas de zambullirse en el mar.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que Nijimura vuelve de darse un baño; tampoco tiene del todo claro la cantidad excesiva de segundos que se queda contemplando el cuerpo mojado de Nijimura mientras habla de lo rica que está el agua, le hace  Akashi un par de preguntas que a duras penas se ve capacitado de responder y se tumba en la toalla al lado de un Akashi que ya ha pasado a mejor vida.

El pecho de Nijimura sube y baja, algunas gotas de lo más valientes haciendo un recorrido por sus brazos, sus piernas —Akashi se quita las gafas para percibir correctamente la naturaleza que lo rodea—, _su cuello_ …

—Creo que venir a la playa ha sido una gran idea —confiesa Akashi al ponerse de nuevo la gafas.

—Ya te dije que te iba a gustar. Lo mejor de este sitio son las playas.

Akashi ni se molesta en llevarle la contraria y sonríe por mera educación.

 

*

Es increíble que haya algo en este mundo que pueda llamar más la atención de Akashi que las gotas abandonando poco a poco el cuerpo de Nijimura; son, de hecho, sus palabras las que le cautivan ahora. Recuentos de la infancia llenos de pequeños detalles en los que se dejan adivinar rasgos del Nijimura de ocho años que ahora hacen del Nijimura actual ser lo que es.

—Y aún no sabía nadar, pero me metí de todos modos y me acojoné un poco al llegar a la zona donde ya no hacía pie. —Nijimura pasa de estar bocabajo a una posición igual de incómoda, hincando los codos sobre la arena como soporte—. Me lo merecí por burro, pero vamos, que al final me las apañé y volví a la orilla. No veas la bronca que me echaron luego mis padres.

Akashi sonríe al escenificar esa anécdota en su mente. La mera idea de un Nijimura pequeñito luchando contra viento y marea —literalmente— le resulta bastante más cómico de lo que debería. Dándose cuenta de la chispa de vivacidad que desbordan los ojos de Akashi, Nijimura arruga los labios.

—Oye, no te rías, que me podría haber muerto. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Nunca hiciste ninguna cafrada en la playa?

—Una vez enterré el palito del helado en la arena y lo dejé ahí.

Tanto el cuerpo como el espíritu de Nijimura se transforman en un gran símbolo de interrogación.

Huelga decir que Akashi ha debido de ser un niño ejemplar y que cualquier tipo de conducta propia de mocoso estaba más que prohibida; tenía que ser perfecto las veinticuatro horas del día, sin lugar a excepciones de ningún tipo.

Eso no puede seguir así.

Nijimura se levanta de la toalla.

—Venga, al agua patos. ¿De qué sirve venir a la playa si no te vas a bañar?

Antes de que Akashi tenga la oportunidad de no acatar la orden, Nijimura saca de la bolsa un rollo de plástico multicolor que, tras hincharse gracias a los pulmones prodigiosos de Nijimura, cobra forma de balón. Lo golpea un par de veces con la muñeca, sonriente, y se lo pasa a Akashi, que no solo lo coge sin problemas, sino que lo hace mientras se levanta él también.

Nijimura silba con admiración.

 

*

 

El agua del mar envuelve a Akashi y lo convierte en una ola más. A Nijimura le cuesta creer que pueda haber alguien que nade con tanta gracilidad en la playa; algunos bañistas se quedan mirando a Akashi como si fuese parte de un espectáculo perfectamente orquestrado para ellos.

Ni mucho menos.

A Akashi, que es una persona que vive por y para la discreción, lo acaba delatando siempre su propia elegancia. Eso es algo que fascina a Nijimura. Una cosa es ser exuberante adrede, con el afán de atraer la atención de todo el mundo —se le viene Kise a la mente—, y otra muy distinta es engatusar a la gente con silencio y sencillez. Su perfección es el más discreto de los dones.

Akashi es extraordinario y eso Nijimura lo sabe mejor que nadie. Podría decírselo de una vez por todas y repetírselo hasta la saciedad, pero tiene la sensación de que Akashi no es ciego ante sus propios méritos y que, más que cursiladas, prefiere que le lancen un balón de playa a la cabeza.

Quizás eso último no.

A juzgar por la sonrisa de Akashi, tampoco es que le desagrade la opción de Nijimura.

Akashi coge el balón y se lo devuelve a Nijimura en un tiro que, de haber golpeado a otra persona, podría haber tenido un desenlace fatal. Lo bueno de ser Nijimura es que es una mala bestia y puede responder a ese ataque con un simple cabezazo. El balón vuela hacia Akashi, que lo intercepta colocando las manos como si estuviese jugando al vóleibol.

Otro cabezazo por parte de Nijimura. Y otro. Y otro. Akashi le sonríe y se va acercando a él nadando, con una serenidad cautivadora y pareciendo más hijo de Tritón que de ese vendecolchones de tres al cuarto.

—Creo que yo ya me retiro —anuncia Akashi con el nivel de _gravitas_ al máximo.

—¿Eh? ¿Tan pronto?

Nijimura le da un toque ligero con el balón en la cabeza, a lo que Akashi responde cerrando solamente un ojo. Eso es lo más parecido que va a recibir Nijimura a un guiño en su vida.

Akashi insiste en que Nijimura puede quedarse chapoteando —esa es la palabra que ha escogido: _chapotear_ — mientras él se relaja en la toalla, como si hacer cabrioladas en el agua sin un cómplice fuese divertido.

 

*

Nijimura se siente tan repleto de energía y con tantas ganas de comerse el mundo que acaba optando por la opción más lógica de todas: quedarse dormido casi en el acto. Akashi lo mira con una sonrisa divertida y le acaricia el cabello con un mimo que, de estar Nijimura despierto, lo habría mandado de cabeza al otro barrio.

Pero no lo está, así que Akashi se aprovecha de la situación.

Cuando Nijimura despierta de su siesta matutina, ni se molesta en limpiarse la baba; su única preocupación, al menos de momento, es volver a adaptarse a la ferocidad de los rayos de sol. Nota que su cuerpo está pegajoso, como si alguien le hubiese echado crema.

Alguien que podría ser perfectamente la persona que le está sonriendo al lado.

—Buenos días.

—¿Akashi…? —Nijimura se toca los muslos, que parecen haber sido también víctimas de las manos prodigiosas de Akashi. Sonrojarse después de pensar eso es inevitable—. ¿Me has echado crema…?

—Así es.  De no haberlo hecho, ahora tu cuerpo habría cobrado un tono rojizo nada saludable —asegura Akashi con tono firme.

Tiene razón. Tendría que haberlo hecho el propio Nijimura antes de dejarse seducir por el calorcito y la comodidad de su colchón de arena. El caso es que no lo ha hecho y el encargado ha tenido que ser Akashi.

 _Akashi_. Echándole crema por todo el cuerpo. Levantando las piernas de Nijimura y pasándolas por los hombros de Akashi para poder acceder sin problemas a los muslos (improbable que Akashi hubiese hecho uso de una técnica tan compleja e innecesaria). Recorriendo el pecho de Nijimura con sus manos.

Todo esto mientras Nijimura está dormido y no se entera de una.

¡Mierda!

—¿Y qué has hecho durante todo este rato? ¿No te has aburrido?

—Ni mucho menos. Me he entretenido sacando fotos al paisaje. —Se recoloca las gafas como si fuese Midorima—. A fin de cuentas, tengo que enseñarles a mis amigos lo que he hecho a lo largo del día.

—Al paisaje —repite Nijimura sin creérselo del todo.

Las sospechas de Nijimura resultan no ser tan infundadas, tal y como le demuestra el propio Akashi al enseñarle alguna que otra foto de Nijimura durmiendo como un mandril, así como imágenes de lo más inquietantes de la playa en general, haciendo especial hincapié en la arena.

Unos _flashbacks_ de Teikou cargados de escenas que, seguramente, jamás sucedieron golpean la mente apenas despierta de Nijimura. En ellos se veía a sí mismo acariciándole la cabeza a Akashi y diciéndole que, de todos los milagros, él era el más normalito. Tiene ganas de volver a ese pasado (inventado), quitarle ese título a Akashi y entregárselo a Murasakibara. Se lo merece más.

 

*

 

Para lo coñazo que es comer en la playa, a merced de la arena y el calor, Akashi se lo pasa como un enano. A Nijimura le sorprende que un chico tan pijo como él pueda tener unas expectativas tan bajas (solo hay que ver el novio que se ha echado) y que ni ponga mala cara al tener que comer un sándwich de pavo todo aplastado y a tal temperatura que ha dejado obsoletos a microondas y hornos de todo el país.

Encima Akashi, siendo como es, da mordiscos pequeños al sándwich y Nijimura no tiene tiempo a sentirse mal consigo mismo porque sus neuronas ya se han negado a seguir funcionando. Espera que sigan en garantía.

Sea como sea, esa noche tiene que llevar a Akashi a cenar a algún sitio decente. Que el pobre no ha venido desde Japón a comer sándwiches cutroides.

Joder.

Aún hay muchísimas cosas que hacer juntos y muy poco — _poquísimo_ —  tiempo.  Tiempo que falta, tiempo que se les echa encima, tiempo que nunca va a resultar suficiente.

Nijimura busca con su mano la de Akashi, que sigue callado, disfrutando del contacto de la brisa marina en su piel y del sabor más que cuestionable del sándwich de pavo. Por más que Nijimura se deje engullir por sus propias preocupaciones, la calma inexpugnable de Akashi le hace sentirse un poco más relajado. 

Akashi cree que ese es el momento oportuno para preguntarle a Nijimura qué es lo que le atormenta, pero ni una palabra se atreve a salir de su boca. Le recuerda a cuando en Teikou, cuando comunicar sus sentimientos no era ni una opción, veía a Nijimura ausente y no sabía si debería decirle algo. En retrospectiva, _quizás_ debería haberlo hecho. _Quizás_. Ahora se ve en una situación parecida, pero cuenta con más experiencia y una inteligencia emocional que, sin ser excepcional, está mejor cultivada.

Sigue sin saber qué hacer. Puede que no haya mejorado tanto como pensaba.

No sabe qué palabras pueden consolar a Nijimura, si es que necesita consuelo.

—Ey, no te preocupes por mí —dice Nijimura, que lee las emociones de los demás mucho mejor de lo que Akashi lo hará en su vida—. Estoy bien, ¿vale?

Tampoco son especialidad de Nijimura las palabras, si es que lo son de alguien, y son solamente los pequeños gestos los que le ayudan a decir qué es lo que verdaderamente piensa.

Roza sus labios contra el hombro desnudo de Akashi y apoya su cabeza en él.

—Así se está bien —dice Nijimura, satisfecho y más tranquilo. No hace mucho calor, la brisa les trata con amabilidad y el sándwich de pavo tampoco estaba tan mal.

Es mejor disfrutar de los momentos que le quedan con Akashi y pensar en los que están por llegar, no anclarse a la incertidumbre y lanzarse al mar con la esperanza de flotar.

—Sí, sí que se está bien —responde Akashi con los ojos entrecerrados, dejándose acariciar por la mano de Nijimura y hundiendo los talones en la arena.

Están como en el paraíso.

—¡¿OIGA, Y USTED QUÉ COÑO MIRA, EH?!

O no.

Akashi abre los ojos y —aunque ya se imagine qué está sucediendo— ve cómo Nijimura está discutiendo con un señor mayor estadounidense que, según le comentará su novio después, no deja de mirarles mal.

—Nijimura- _san_ , tranquilízate —Akashi frunce el ceño.

La voz de Akashi es demasiado suave como para que pueda llegar a Nijimura y su horda de insultos en inglés. Menos mal que el señor ha huido despavorido (valiente idiota habría sido si se hubiese quedado) y los niveles de furia de Nijimura se estabilizan poco a poco.

Akashi frunce el ceño. Esa es la cara de un hombre al que le acaban de arruinar un momento bonito.

—Oye, que nos estaba mirando _muy_ mal.

—¿Peor de lo que te estoy mirando yo ahora? No lo creo. Estamos en la playa, Nijimura; hay niños y personas mayores que necesitan descanso. Nadie necesita presenciar tus ataques de ira, por muy justificadas que estén.

Por culpa del señor aquel, ahora Nijimura se tiene que tragar una bronca de Akashi. Genial. Son situaciones como esta las que reafirman la postura de Nijimura: mejor no hablar. Cada vez que abre la boca, sube el pan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tardo milenios en actualizar y encima aparezco con este capítulo tan cutre. Ups.


	12. Chapter 12

Las manos de Nijimura están siempre calentitas, incluso ahora. En Teikou, por ejemplo, casi nunca usaba guantes, por mucho frío que pudiese hacer en pleno invierno, y se divertía jugando a ser el calefactor particular de las mejillas de Akashi.

Por aquel entonces no eran más que dos niños haciendo el tonto.

Ojalá Akashi, por aquel entonces, cuando aún no había puesto nombre a aquello que sentía por su capitán, hubiese tocado su mano en vez de apartarla con desgana. Debería haber apreciado mejor todos esos días que pudieron pasar juntos. Ahora la mano de Nijimura sigue siendo igual de cálida, pero esta vez Akashi solo lo sabe porque sus dedos se han rozado sin querer.

Nijimura le habla de a saber qué mientras busca las llaves de su casa. Akashi debería prestarle más atención cuando habla, lo sabe, pero es exigirse demasiado a sí mismo cuando su cabeza, adelantada a los acontecimientos, vuela de vuelta a Japón.

—Akashi, ¿no entras o qué? —pregunta Nijimura con una mirada casi tan cansada como su sonrisa.

La casa de Nijimura es muy acogedora, por mucho que él se empeñe en decir lo contrario, y Akashi sabe que la va a echar de menos.

Hoy es el último día que va a estar Akashi en Los Ángeles, de modo que Nijimura y él han decidido tener una cena familiar en casa. La madre de Nijimura les prohíbe terminantemente entrar en la cocina, sobre todo si es para hacer algo remotamente parecido a ayudar (su hijo, por supuesto, protesta), así que optan por echarse en el sofá, algo más pegados de lo que deberían, y ven la tele un rato. A Akashi no le importaría quedarse dormido ahí mismo.

Por suerte o por desgracia, aún no es hora de irse a dormir; la cena con la familia Nijimura le espera. A Akashi le llama la atención que el plato estrella esta noche sea algo tan estadounidense como lo son los macarrones con queso. Se pregunta si tomarán con frecuencia curry al estilo japonés, _oyakodon_ o _nabe_.

Sea de donde sea el plato, está riquísimo. Akashi no es muy fan de la pasta ni de abusar del queso; aun sí, no cambiaría ese sabor por nada en el mundo. Tal vez piense así por lo feliz que parece la madre de Nijimura cuando Akashi alaba su comida o por cómo a Ayaka le brillan un poco los ojos antes de meterse una buena cucharada en la boca. No son su familia, se recuerda Akashi a sí mismo, pero desearía que sí lo fueran de verdad.

Vuelve a mirar a Nijimura y sonríe. _Ojalá fueran una familia_.

 

*

 

—Y ahora a descansar, que mañana toca levantarse pronto —Nijimura pone los brazos en jarra, en una pose orgullosa y decidida que se ve negada por su mirada apagada.

Akashi obedece sin rechistar. La verdad sea dicha, está agotado y necesita acurrucarse cerca de Nijimura. No es que vaya a tener muchas más oportunidades de hacerlo, se recuerda a sí mismo con un mal sabor en la boca.

Nijimura lo abraza bien fuerte.

El olor de Nijimura, su cuerpo cálido, su cama diminuta. La camiseta vieja que usa a modo de pijama, el beso de buenas noches que le está dando en la mejilla, su pecho contra la espalda de Akashi. Son pequeños detalles que quiere memorizar y vivir al máximo.

Todo lo que grita su corazón, su boca lo calla. Puede que así sea mejor: no quiere que decir adiós sea más difícil de lo que va a ser. Cierra los ojos, fingiendo una sonrisa nacida de una nostalgia prematura, y se echa a dormir.

Dormir cuando su cuerpo está tan a gusto debería ser fácil, pero su mente, inquieta y dada a pensar más de la cuenta, no deja de complicar las cosas innecesariamente. Ese runrún que lo acecha se materializa en un mosquito que decide incordiar a quien menos debería. Hay que ser necio, incluso dentro de lo que es un insecto, para ir a molestar a Nijimura Shuuzou.

Akashi puede notar cómo la sangre de su novio está en ebullición.

—La madre que lo parió… —masculla Nijimura con una rabia que ese mosquito, por más molesto que sea, no merece. Parece que Akashi no es el único que está almacenando sus emociones bajo llave.

—Ya veo que tú tampoco puedes dormir —comenta Akashi mientras se incorpora. Nijimura suspira.

—¡Como para dormir, con el puto bicho ese dando vueltas por ahí!

La lucha de Nijimura contra el mosquito empieza: en la primera ronda, quizás la más compleja de todas, salta de la cama y enciende la luz para que su enemigo se pose. Gracias a la visión privilegiada de su aliado principal, Akashi, Nijimura da con el mosquito en cero coma. Está justo sobre el flexo del escritorio. Una vez identificado el objetivo, Nijimura se abalanza sobre él con las palmas de las manos extendidas.

Sin embargo, ha cometido el mayor de los errores posibles en un combate de este calibre: subestimar a su enemigo. El mosquito lo mira con superioridad (Akashi asegura que los mosquitos no tienen expresiones faciales, pero Nijimura sabe que esto no ha sido obra de su mente somnolienta, ¡lo sabe!) y sobrevuela su nariz. Ese es el fin de la segunda ronda.

Mientras todo esto sucede, cabe destacar que Akashi lo observa como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que el mosquito es el más inteligente de los contendientes.

Dentro de los planes de Nijimura no entra el hacer el ridículo (otra vez) ante su novio, así que aúna toda su mala leche interior, que no es poca, y algo que solo puede definirse como cabezonería para dar la palmada que dé muerte al mosquito.

Al puto mosquito de los cojones, mejor dicho.

 _Clap_.

Falla.

_Clap. Clap._

—¡Toma ya! —exclama emocionado al notar cómo sus manos han aplastado algo.

Akashi no parece impresionado.

Ayaka, que es la pobre alma sufrida que tiene que soportar estar en la habitación de al lado, tampoco. Le da golpes a la pared para que el pesado de su hermano mayor deje de bailar flamenco —o lo que sea que esté haciendo— a las tantas de la noche. Nijimura reconoce que nadie es profeta en su tierra, y menos aún en su propia casa.

—Oye, no me mires con esa cara, que el muy cabrón era rápido.

—No lo pongo en duda.

—Pues eso. —Nijimura pone su cara de patito y Akashi, débil pese a todo, sonríe—. Eh, por fin vuelves a sonreír. Ya me estaba empezando a preocupar.

Nijimura vuelve a la cama con toda la intención de acariciarle la mejilla a Akashi y plantarle otro beso más de buenas noches. Su plan falla estrepitosamente y todo porque Akashi, que es un señorito, le dice que nada de tocarle con _esas manos_. Esas son las manos de un héroe de tomo y lomo; para Akashi, en cambio, son las de un tío que acaba de matar un bicho.

Lo último que va a perdonar Nijimura es que alguien, aunque sea el mismísimo Akashi, le estropee un momento bonito, de modo que, después de lavarse las manos con agua tan fría que despertaría hasta a una momia, vuelve a la habitación y retoma su plan: acerca su mano a la mejilla de Akashi.

Akashi no es tonto y se la para. Hay un brillo cargado de victoria en su mirada.

Lo que Akashi no espera es que Nijimura haga uso de la mano que tiene libre y se la meta por debajo de la camiseta. El torso de Akashi está _ardiendo_ , lo que hace que el contraste de temperatura le arranque…

 _Un gemido_.

Nijimura se congela.

Él solamente quería chinchar a su novio y acabar haciéndole cosquillas en contra de su voluntad, no dejarlo con el corazón a mil y sonrojado de cabo a rabo. Tampoco es para menos: Nijimura, a ojos de Dios y del decoro, le está metiendo mano. Ahora es su turno de avergonzarse y sentirse como un cerdo.

Tiene dos opciones: seguir o recular y disculparse. Va a elegir esa última, porque por algo tienen que descansar y Nijimura, pese a sus muchos defectos, no se considera un pulpo. Claro que a Akashi lo de dormir le tira de un pie y está hecho todo un calamar, de ahí que se incorpore y eche sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Nijimura, exigiendo un beso que sabe que no le va a tardar en llegar. Así es él: todo un señorito.

Después de un rato de lo más fructífero (¡y tan fructífero!), Nijimura y Akashi se quedan como idiotas sonriéndole a la almohada.

Se supone que _tienen que_ dormir y el cuerpo de Nijimura es lo que quiere hacer, pero Akashi parece más despierto que nunca y no es plan de dejarlo desvelado y solo.

—Eh, ¿sabes qué? —Nijimura le da una patadita en la espinilla. Aun así, Akashi sigue con cara de bendito—. El día que te pusiste en contacto conmigo también había un mosquito hijoputa por aquí.

—Me sorprende tu buena memoria.

—Que no te sorprenda —Nijimura se incorpora, estirándose un poco—, que no todos los días uno recibe un mensaje de un excompañero que creías que se había olvidado de ti.

—Nunca me olvidé de ti, Nijimura-san. Sería imposible hacerlo.

Akashi sigue echado en cama, mirándole con adoración y llamándole de nuevo “Nijimura- _san_ ”, pese a que hace unos minutos de nada se había convertido en “Shuuzou”. Nijimura, o como quiera llamarse, le acaricia la mejilla y se muerde unas palabras que quiere soltar a toda costa.

 _No te vayas_.

—Joder, no sabes la alegría que me llevé ese día —confiesa Nijimura algo avergonzado.

—Creo que escribirte aquellos mensajes fue una de las mejores decisiones de mi vida —Akashi está borrachísimo de amor y no sabe ni lo que dice, pero a Nijimura le parece adorable de todos modos.

Han pasado muchas cosas desde aquel día: volvieron a hablar de forma casual, como si no hubiese kilómetros de distancia entre ellos y llevasen apenas días sin verse, se conocieron más allá del baloncesto y su relación, por decirlo de alguna forma, cambió de una forma que ninguno de los dos se habría esperado estando en Teikou.

Y aquí están ahora.

Sin ningún ápice de irse a dormir tarde o temprano, Akashi propone hacer un repaso de las fotografías que ha sacado estando en Los Ángeles. Estaría muy bien la idea de no ser porque el muy maldito, como no podía ser de otra manera, no hizo más que fotografías de Nijimura en pleno despiste. Eso o de objetos sin ningún tipo de interés turístico. A saber qué es peor.

Se incorporan con la espalda apoyada en la pared, en una oscuridad sepulcral de no ser por la lucecilla penetrante del móvil.  A Akashi ya se le empieza a notar las ojeras, observa Nijimura, y más le vale dormir como un lirón en el avión si no quiere acabar colapsando por el cansancio. Sería bonito pensar que, pese a la cara de muerto que se gasta, está más guapo que nunca; sin embargo, Nijimura vive afincado desde un tiempo en el mundo del realismo y no ve belleza en el desvelo, sino ganas de tapar a su pobre novio con una manta, abrazarlo bien fuerte y prohibirle terminantemente que saque un pie de esa cama.

Lástima que en nada se tengan que separar.

—Me gusta mucho esta imagen. Creo que captura la esencia de este viaje —Akashi señala una foto de Nijimura hincándole el diente a un bagel.

No hace falta que Nijimura le mire como si acabase de soltar una barbaridad porque, en el fondo, y también no tan en el fondo, sabe a qué se refiere; Akashi no ha venido a hacer turismo, tal y como ha recalcado ya tropecientas mil veces, sino que ha venido para estar con _Nijimura_. Nada de monumentos, no. Nada de conocer un poquito más sobre otra cultura, qué va.

Ha venido por él.

—Algún día iré yo a Japón y te sacaré fotos donde hagas el ridículo, a ver cómo te sientes.

—Siento decepcionarte, pero yo nunca hago el ridículo. —Akashi se muestra muy seguro de sí mismo mientras suelta esa pedazo trola—. Aun así, agradecería la visita.

—Cuando vaya a Japón —Esas palabras pesan demasiado en la lengua de Nijimura, como si pensase de verdad que serían irrealizables—, quiero ir a un templo contigo. Y a un supermercado.

Akashi lo mira con atención y no es necesario que le explique por qué, de todos los sitios a los que podrían ir en el hipotético caso de que Nijimura se pudiese permitir ese viaje, elige un supermercado. La verdad es que no hay una explicación lacrimógena de fondo, ni mucho menos: echa de menos los aperitivos y golosinas de su país. En Estados Unidos no comprenden que no hace falta echarle tres kilos de azúcar a un dulce para que sepa bien.

—También quiero invitarte a tomar un bollo de carne, te pongas como te pongas.

—Para mí sería todo un honor, Nijimura-san. —Akashi se queda pensativo durante una milésima de segundo—. _Nijimura_.

Nijimura suelta un suspiro.

—¿Sabes qué? He sido un idiota contigo. Akashi, si estás más cómodo llamándome “Nijimura-san”, adelante. Como si me quieres llamar por mi nombre de pila, vaya. —Nijimura se rasca el cogote—. Solo llevamos una semana saliendo juntos, así que tampoco es plan de meterte prisas innecesarias.

Con comentarios así, lo único que busca Nijimura es el típico “tienes razón” de Akashi y un leve asentimiento, nada más. No hace falta ponerse a soltar un discurso o marcarse un soliloquio de esos que solo interesan a los profesores de literatura china clásica. Ahora bien, hay opciones mucho mejores y  más expresivas que la que ha escogido Akashi, que viene a ser una cara de circunstancias indescifrable.

Nijimura le responde con una mueca de pato.

—¿Una semana?

—No sé si han sido siete días exactos, pero… Oye, ¡¿por qué me miras así?!

—Nijimura-san —Akashi se pone solemne—, pensaba que llevábamos saliendo _meses_.

 _Meses_.

Eso explica por qué Akashi estaba tan necesitado de cariño —y esta es una forma muy fina de decirlo— durante los primeros días; no era que estuviese más salido que el pico de una mesa, aunque algo de verdad hubiese en eso, sino que había venido todo ilusionado a ver a su _novio_.

En honor a la verdad, hasta Nijimura sabe que decir que solo llevan una semana juntos es una exageración. Ya había algo de antes y Akashi, que de tonto no tiene ni un pelo del bigote que jamás le ha salido, no tarda en recordarle.

—¿Entonces por qué el día de mi graduación me dijiste que me querías sino?

—¡¡Pues porque soy tonto, Akashi!! —Nijimura estaba iluminando la habitación entera con sus mejillas. También debía de haber despertado a medio barrio, su familia incluida, con las voces que estaba dando—. Quiero decir, lo dije en serio, pero que no era una confesión. Se me escapó sin más.

—En su día lo interpreté, más que como una confesión, como una confirmación de nuestra relación.

Lo cual explica la respuesta tan descafeinada y natural a la metedura de pata descomunal de Nijimura aquel día.

—Bueno —Nijimura intenta salir del paso como puede, aunque la conversación en sí sea un mar de arenas movedizas—, ¿qué más da cuando le hayamos puesto nombre? Lo nuestro estaba _ahí_ , que es lo importante.

—Intuyo que pasaste mucha vergüenza —Akashi, como siempre, siendo directo y sutil a partes iguales.

Mientras Akashi estaba en su casa pensando en lo mucho que quería a su novio y en las virtudes del amor, Nijimura estaba dándose cabezazos contra la pared.

—Si tú supieras…

La vergüenza de Nijimura trae consigo una dosis de felicidad para Akashi. Hasta parece que se lo esté pasando mejor que mientras hacían turisteo por la ciudad.

—Nijimura-san —Akashi posó su mano sobre la de Nijimura, acariciándola con cuidado y contemplándola con la duda de si besarla o no.

Se pregunta qué haría Nijimura en su situación y la respuesta, por supuesto, no podría ser más obvia; pensar es secundario cuando el corazón es el único que parece decir las cosas claras. Así que acerca los nudillos de Nijimura a sus labios.

Son las tantas de la madrugada, tienen unas ojeras sacadas de una película de terror de bajo presupuesto, deberían “levantarse” en breves y es ahora, en estos momentos donde el cerebro ya se niega a funcionar por falta de sueño, cuando sí que piensa que quiere ahora a Akashi más que nunca.

Ni con esas le dice que le echará de menos o que no se vaya. Sabe que con eso solamente se harán más daño.

Será mejor seguir evitando el futuro inminente con recuerdos del pasado reciente, concluye Nijimura con la vista fija en la pantalla del móvil de Akashi. Se sobresalta un poco al notar una mano sobre la suya.

Akashi es amable, de modo que no dice nada que lo pueda avergonzar y sonríe cuando Nijimura le deja un beso a él en los nudillos.

Se quedan así hasta que el despertador los avisa de que ya es hora de prepararse. La luz del amanecer, pese a lo tenue que es, cumple a la perfección su función no solicitada de hacerles ver lo horripilantes que son sus ojeras, si es que aún se puede llamar así a esas llanuras negras que se expanden bajo sus ojos.  Están hechos una mierda, sí, y no es para menos. A Akashi, de hecho, poca ilusión le hace tener que despedirse de su novio para aislarse durante tropecientas horas en un avión.

Aun así, es el primero en levantarse de la cama y hacer el esfuerzo de fingir que se va a preparar. Nijimura lo contempla mientras siente cómo algo pesado, increíblemente pesado, se ancla en su pecho y lo amenaza con ahogarlo desde dentro.

Igual está siendo un exagerado. Será un brote de adolescencia tardía.

*

Hay ocasiones en las que el silencio es un buen aliado, pero ahora mismo casi parece que esté jugando a dos bandas. Está bien que ninguno de los dos hable porque no saben qué decir; sin embargo, esta vez las palabras mudas son un obstáculo que los separa. Como si ya estuviesen a kilómetros de distancia el uno del otro.

Akashi sale de la habitación con la maleta y Nijimura le sigue cabizbajo. Los mocosos no tardan en abalanzarse sobre Akashi a gritos y decirle todo aquello que su hermano mayor guarda bajo llave.

—¡Pero vuelve pronto!  —grita Youta— ¡Si no Shuuzou se va a poner triste y no habrá quien lo aguante!

Tan pesados son que la madre de Nijimura sugiere llevarlos también al aeropuerto para que puedan pasar un rato más con Akashi. No es cuestión de enfadarse con ellos por no dejarlo ni un minuto tranquilo; a fin de cuentas, no hay reacción más normal en este mundo que conocer a Akashi y quedarse prendado, ya sea de una forma u otra. Nijimura, sentado a su lado en el coche, le pasa un brazo por el hombro y Akashi, cruel y dulce al mismo tiempo, apoya su cabeza sobre él y cierra los ojos.

Le da igual que la familia de Nijimura esté ahí mirándoles con una sonrisa cálida. Tal vez sea porque ya está acostumbrado a ellos y no los percibe como desconocidos con los que tiene que guardar las apariencias.

No debería haber abierto los ojos, porque de algún modo siente que todo pasa más rápido. Ya están en el aeropuerto. La regañina de Nijimura a su hermana queda casi silenciada por los anuncios de los altavoces. Parece que el vuelo a París se ha retrasado. Hay ruido por todas partes, cada vez más y más estridente, más y más gente, más y más velocidad con la que pasa el tiempo muy en contra de su voluntad.

Qué difícil es decir adiós cuando el corazón ha decidido echar raíces en un lugar en concreto. El sol cegador de Los Ángeles, la comida grasienta y las pachangas de baloncesto callejero justo antes de que anochezca. Todo ello con Nijimura a su lado.

El aviso de megafonía hace que, una vez más, Nijimura y Akashi se sincronicen y miren a lo alto involuntariamente.

—Bueno, Akashi-kun —La madre de Nijimura le toca el brazo con cariño—, sabes que aquí siempre vas a tener un hogar donde quedarte. Vuelve cuando quieras, te lo digo muy en serio.

—Le compraremos una cama más grande a Shuuzou. Palabra —Ayaka guiña el ojo y se balancea sobre sus talones, reprimiendo una risita.

A Akashi le parece muy tierno que esta familia, que tan poco lo conoce, ya se muestre tan abierta y cariñosa con él. Le sabe un poco mal no poder despedirse en persona también del padre de Nijimura y enseñarle un par de tácticas útiles de _shogi_ o, ya puestos, ayudar a Ayaka con la caligrafía o a Youta a aprender palabras que le hagan parecer un intelectual.

Dos semanas no lo han convertido en un Nijimura más, desde luego, pero sí que le han dejado ganas de más.

Sobre todo de su Nijimura favorito.

—Este es el momento de decir adiós —dice Akashi con tono solemne.

Esa solemnidad no la comparte Nijimura, desde luego. Él es más de fruncir los labios hasta crear una mueca ridícula y sudar hasta la deshidratación.

—Más bien de decir “hasta luego”. No hables como si no nos fuésemos a volver a ver, ¿eh? —Nijimura intenta sonreír por el bien de Akashi, pero no le sale muy bien—. No creas que te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente.

—Eso espero. Muchas gracias por haberme acogido. Me lo he pasado muy bien contigo, Nijimura-san.

—Eh, gracias _a ti_ por haber venido, hombre.

Los dos se sonríen sin saber muy bien cómo continuar la conversación. Hay un acuerdo tácito que les impide ser claros y decirse que se van a echar de menos. No tanto por evitar las cursilerías, sino porque es fácil empezar con un _no te vayas_ y acabar con ganas de llorar. Hay que sonreír y darse las gracias, no ponerse a cavilar sobre cuántos meses o años pasarán hasta que se puedan volver a ver.

Hay que contentarse con lo que hay, aunque sea poco.

(Eso se repiten, por supuesto, pero de ahí a conformarse hay un salto que ningún humano puede realizar)

—Y-Yo —Nijimura se aclara la garganta para sonar algo menos patético— voy a ahorrar, ¿vale? Quiero ir a Japón e ir por ahí al supermercado contigo.

Ni se fija en cómo sus hermanos lo miran como si acabase de perder el juicio, lo cual es, en mayor o menor medida, cierto.

Por suerte, Akashi lo entiende. Siempre lo hace.

—Te estaré esperando —Akashi le toca la mejilla y se acerca un poco más a él.

Como ya sabe qué va a pasar, Nijimura mira a su familia y les hace un gesto para que se den media vuelta. Hay cosas que no tiene que compartir con ellos. Youta se queda medio alelado, sin entender del todo el mensaje, y es Ayaka la que lo tiene que girar por la fuerza. Eso le saca otra sonrisa más a Akashi antes de besar a Nijimura.

Qué cruel.

Los besos forman parte de las ñoñadas que no deberían estarse diciendo para hacer de la despedida algo más fácil, pero la revolución ha decidido invocar a Akashi en el momento menos oportuno. Encima, por si fuera poco, Nijimura se da cuenta de que este es uno de los pocos besos que ha iniciado Akashi en lo que llevan juntos.

Prefieren no pensar en cuánto pasará hasta el siguiente.

Aun así, sus mentes se torturan por ellos.

—Cuando llegues, mándame un mensaje, ¿eh? —Nijimura le susurra casi al oído mientras lo envuelve en un abrazo. Más que los besos, esto es lo que Akashi va a echar más de menos.

Los abrazos son, si cabe, un tabú mayor que los besos en ese listado fantasma que elaboraron Nijimura y Akashi para sus adentros. En una situación así, donde el tiempo no está a su favor, no es de agradecer darse un abrazo largo y desear que por nada en el mundo tengan que separarse. Ahora bien, querer no es poder, de modo que Akashi responde con un “mmm” de lo más vago (las horas sin dormir le afectan más de lo que pueda parecer a simple vista) y se despega de Nijimura con una sonrisa triste.

—Chicos… —dice la madre de Nijimura. No es la voz de una mujer conmovida por una bonita historia de amor, sino de alguien con una cabeza bien amueblada que empieza a temer que Akashi se quede en tierra.  

Akashi despierta de su trance y le lanza al reloj una mirada cargada de acusación y resentimiento, como si fuese él y no Akashi el que tiene la culpa de haber estado varios minutos perdiendo la dignidad con Nijimura.

No es que se arrepienta, que conste.

—¡Anda, anda, que a este paso te voy a tener que mandar a Japón de una patada! ¡Date prisa!

Ante eso, Akashi suelta una risa.

A Nijimura le alegra de todo corazón que lo último que vea de Akashi, al menos de momento, sea esa sonrisa. Es la misma que la que aparece en la fotografía que le quitó el aliento en su momento; la imagen de Akashi rodeado del otoño japonés, completamente relajado y feliz. Ahora tiene unas cuantas ojeras más, pero sigue igual de guapo. O eso se dice Nijimura mientras se despide de él con la mano.

Akashi se va. De momento. Se volverán a ver, ¡claro que sí! Y una mierda va a permitir Nijimura que la promesa de comprarle un bollo de carne se vaya al traste. Aún le quedan mil y una cosas que hacer con Akashi. Son jóvenes, así que tiempo, lo que se dice _tiempo_ , les queda mucho.

Su cara no debe de ser tan optimista como su espíritu, a juzgar por cómo su familia, que se nota que lleva demasiado tiempo  viviendo cerca de Hollywood, se reúne en un abrazo grupal.

—Los hombres de verdad también lloramos —le dice Youta a modo de consejo de mierda.

—No voy a llorar —contesta Nijimura. Siente que tiene los ojos más secos que la mojama, así que, aunque quisiese, lo de ponerse a soltar lagrimones lo tendría complicado. Tiene ganas de echarse en la cama (¡para él solo…!) y dormir todo lo que no ha dormido esta noche.

Aunque, antes que todo eso, pensará en pedirle un aumento de sueldo a Alex y buscarse algún trabajillo más que le pueda engordar algo la billetera. Cuanto antes se ponga las pilas, antes podrá volver a estar con Akashi.

No permitirá que Akashi tenga que esperar mucho por él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El 78% de este capítulo lleva escrito desde hace un montón de meses, así que me sabe fatal subirlo tan, pero que taaaaaaaaaaaaan tarde. Tenía pensada hacer una especie de continuación (de ahí ese final tan cutrillo), pero ahora ya no lo veo tan claro. 
> 
> En fin, perdón por ser una tardona. Espero que os lo hayáis pasado bien leyendo este fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Salvo el primer oneshot, los demás están todos escritos para la NijiAka Week. Debo decir que la revelación mariana del final del Extra Game me inspiró muuuucho.


End file.
